Hades
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Tao menyadari bahwa Kris itu seperti Hades. Dan dia adalah Persephone, Persephone yang malang hingga harus tinggal dan terjebak dalam lingkup kehidupan sang Hades. Tao membenci Kris, sama seperti Persephone yang membenci Hades karena membawanya secara paksa ke Neraka. / "Apa kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"
1. Prolog

**Hades **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated **: M

**Summary**:

Tao menyadari bahwa Kris itu seperti Hades. Dan dia adalah Persephone, Persephone yang malang hingga harus tinggal dan terjebak dalam lingkup kehidupan sang Hades. Tao membenci Kris, sama seperti Persephone yang membenci Hades karena membawanya secara paksa ke Neraka. / "Apakah kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Hades and Persephone story. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Another story that is cross my mind after I read Hades and Persephone story. _

Ini sedikit berbeda dengan cerita mitologi Hades dan Persephone, aku hanya mengambil sedikit sisi cerita itu. Menurutku cerita Hades dan Persephone adalah mitologi Yunani yang paling manis, ceritanya bagus sekali. Karena Hades itu berbeda, walaupun dia adalah penguasa Neraka, tapi dia adalah dewa yang paling setia karena dia hanya mencintai Persephone :')

Oya, ini memiliki _rate_ M. Kemungkinan akan ada banyak _rated_ M _scene_ di dalamnya. Jadi akan aku lanjutkan setelah bulan Ramadhan selesai. _So, please wait patiently_ ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Prolog **

"Aku sudah membelimu dari ayahmu. Jadi suka atau tidak suka kau harus menuruti segala perintahku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu!"  
"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik, apa maumu?"  
"Aku ingin mati. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus berada di sini."  
"Oke, kau mau mati dengan cara apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Y-you're a monster.. I hate you."__  
"I've heard that a lot." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak seburuk itu."  
"Coba katakan itu saat dia sudah tidak lagi bersikap seperti titisan Hades."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau milikku, jadi jangan mencoba untuk lari dariku."  
"Sampai mati aku tidak akan mau menjadi milikmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau dia terluka, aku bersumpah akan membunuh semua yang terlibat. Tidak peduli siapa orangnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-Yifan.. _Faster_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Dan, inilah prolognyaaa~

Sedikit?

Tentu saja, ini baru prolog.

Chapter pertamanya juga sudah aku buat dan belum mengandung _rated_ M _scene_ di dalamnya jadi masih aman untuk di_publish_ di bulan Ramadhan.

Akan aku _publish_ nanti, tergantung tanggapan dari kalian semua.

Terima kasih banyak karena kalian selalu antusias dalam menyambut semua cerita karyaku. Aku senang sekali karena kalian mau menyukai tulisanku yang masih sangat amatiran ini :')

Jadi, tolong berikan tanggapan kalian juga untuk cerita ini ^^

Oh, sedikit informasi. Aku akan mencoba untuk membuat _rated_ M _scene_ yang sedikit eksplisit (lebih jelas penggambarannya). Tapi mungkin akan sedikit aneh karena aku tidak pernah membuat _rated_ M _scene_ yang eksplisit sebelumnya. _But let's just see it later_ ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hades **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated **: M

**Summary**:

Tao menyadari bahwa Kris itu seperti Hades. Dan dia adalah Persephone, Persephone yang malang hingga harus tinggal dan terjebak dalam lingkup kehidupan sang Hades. Tao membenci Kris, sama seperti Persephone yang membenci Hades karena membawanya secara paksa ke Neraka. / "Apakah kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Hades and Persephone story. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the review! _

_So, here is the first chapter. _

_It's still a short one. But I hope you'll like it. _

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

Tao mengayuh sepedanya secepat yang dia bisa. Dia nyaris saja terlambat untuk pergi bekerja di pagi buta seperti ini. Pekerjaannya setiap pagi adalah mengantar susu dan koran pagi.  
Tao mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena mengayuh sepeda tuanya kuat-kuat. Dengan cepat dia melompat turun dan berlari masuk untuk mengambil koran dan susu.

"Selamat pagi! Maaf aku terlambat." sapa Tao pada seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan atasannya.

"Tidak apa, Tao. Nah, ini jatahmu hari ini." pria itu menyerahkan setumpuk koran dan dua kardus besar susu pada Tao.

Tao menerimanya dan segera mengikat kardus susu itu di sepedanya, "Terima kasih. Aku akan segera kembali."

Atasannya melambai ringan pada Tao yang sudah mengayuh sepedanya.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengayuh sepedanya, namun sudah tidak secepat tadi karena bebannya bertambah.  
Setiap paginya Tao memang bekerja menjadi pengantar koran dan susu, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran hingga sore, dilanjutkan dengan bekerja di sebuah minimarket hingga tengah malam.

Tao sengaja mengambil banyak pekerjaan karena dia butuh uang. Ibunya sakit keras dan ayahnya adalah seorang pengangguran.

Ayahnya tidak mau mencari pekerjaan dan menyerahkan segalanya pada Tao. Tao tahu bahwa ayahnya gemar sekali berjudi sejak dia pernah menang. Satu kemenangan tapi berakhir dengan kemalangan berkepanjangan untuk keluarga Tao.

Tao adalah anak tunggal, dia hanya punya kedua orang tuanya di Seoul ini. Walaupun mungkin ayahnya adalah ayah paling brengsek di dunia, Tao tidak pernah membenci ayahnya. Tao tidak pernah marah ataupun membenci ayahnya walaupun ayahnya selalu mengambil lebih dari setengah gajinya untuk berjudi. Membiarkan Tao dan ibunya berjuang keras untuk hidup sehari-hari mereka.

Tao menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ya, dia lelah. Dia lelah dengan semua ini. Jika ibunya tidak memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dengan ayahnya, Tao pasti sudah membawa ibunya untuk melarikan diri dari ayahnya. Tao memang tidak membenci ayahnya, dia hanya tidak tega melihat ibunya disiksa oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tao yakin Tuhan itu ada dan dia akan selalu berdoa semoga ayahnya sadar dan kembali menjadi ayahnya yang dulu, sebelum ayahnya mengenal dunia perjudian seperti sekarang ini.

Tao tersenyum puas saat akhirnya dia selesai mengantarkan seluruh koran dan susu. Tao segera kembali ke toko tempatnya bekerja mengantar susu untuk mengantarkan beberapa botol susu kosong yang tadi diambilnya.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali. Cepat juga." ujar atasan Tao saat Tao muncul di tokonya.

"Aku harus segera ke restoran, Paman. Aku takut terlambat." ujar Tao.

Atasannya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu ambilah ini. Kau butuh sarapan." atasannya menyerahkan sebotol susu dan sebungkus roti.

Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Terima kasih banyak, Paman."

Atasannya mengangguk, "Pergilah. Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau kelelahan dan sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao mengayuh sepedanya kembali dan berhenti di pintu belakang sebuah restoran. Dia menyandarkan sepedanya di sebuah tembok dan bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Tao bertemu dengan beberapa seniornya dan dia langsung membungkuk sopan. Tao segera pergi untuk mengganti bajunya saat dia melihat _manager_nya sudah siap di ruang restoran.

Tao berdiri berbaris bersama pelayan lainnya. Tao melihat _manager_nya tengah berdehem dan membaca sebuah kertas di tangannya.  
"Perhatian semuanya. Hari ini kita mempunyai tamu penting. Tuan Kris Wu akan makan siang di restoran ini."

Tepat ketika _manager_nya mengatakan itu, seluruh karyawan langsung riuh dan berbisik-bisik.

Sementara Tao hanya mengerjap bingung, "Kris Wu?"

Salah seorang _waitress_ seniornya menoleh, "Kau tidak mengetahui siapa itu Kris Wu? Dia itu pengusaha terkenal di dunia. Dia menguasai bisnis legal dan illegal. Selain itu dia juga terkenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat dingin dan angkuh."

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Seniornya menghela nafas pelan, "Sayang sekali wajah setampan itu memiliki sifat sejahat itu."

"Dia jahat?"

"Entahlah. Tapi menurut kabar yang beredar dia sangat kejam. Sudah banyak pesaingnya yang ingin membunuhnya, tapi dia selalu selamat. Makanya dia dijuluki Hades di dunia bisnis. Karena dia terkenal sangat kejam dan tidak mengenal ampun."

"Hades? Bukankah itu nama Dewa penguasa Neraka?" gumam Tao.

Tao kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, mendengarkan instruksi _manager_nya untuk menyambut Kris Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat makan siang tiba dan Kris Wu yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun datang. _Manager_nya meminta senior-senior Tao untuk melayani Kris Wu sebaik mungkin.

Sementara Tao bertugas untuk mengurus tamu-tamu biasa di depan. Tao baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan saat dia melihat _manager_nya menyambut seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang emas dengan seseorang berkulit putih pucat dan berwajah datar yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kelihatannya dia asisten dari Kris Wu.

"Jadi itu Kris Wu? Dia memang tampan sih." gumam Tao sementara matanya mengikuti gerakan sosok Kris.

Beberapa tamu wanita yang berada di dekat Tao langsung berbisik-bisik membicarakan pria itu. Banyak sekali yang berkomentar, _'Ternyata Kris Wu jauh lebih tampan daripada fotonya!_' atau ada juga yang mengatakan, _'Oh, aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya. Satu hari juga tidak masalah.'_

Tao hanya menatap wanita-wanita itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia tidak mengerti isi pikiran wanita, padahal Kris terkenal kejam, kenapa mereka memujanya?

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan dia tersentak saat melihat bahwa Kris tengah menatapnya. Tao menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam dari Kris.  
Namun tak lama kemudian Kris memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan ke ruang VIP restoran ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan langkah terseok ke arah rumah kecilnya. Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat banyak mobil diparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang?" gumam Tao sambil berlari kecil memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Tao tersentak dan langsung menunduk saat dia melihat banyak orang berpakaian jas serba hitam berdiri di sekitar halaman rumahnya.

Tao melemparkan senyum gugup dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Dia kembali tersentak saat dia melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah berlutut di hadapan seseorang.

"Ayah? Ibu? Ada apa ini?" tanya Tao.

Ibunya mendongak dan Tao semakin bingung karena ibunya tengah menangis, "Tao.."

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Tao dan dia melihat sosok pria berambut pirang emas tengah berdiri di hadapan orang tuanya. Sosok itu adalah Kris Wu.

"Ke-kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Tao gugup.

Kris Wu menatap Tao, "Masalah? Ya, kita punya masalah. Ayahmu berhutang besar padaku dan dia tidak bisa mengembalikannya."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Berapa jumlah hutangnya? A-aku akan membayarnya."

Kris tersenyum remeh, "Dua ratus juta.."

Tao membulatkan matanya saat mendengar besar nominal hutang ayahnya.

"Dollar.." sambung Kris lagi.

Tao tersedak, "A-apa?"

"Dua ratus juta dollar. Ayahmu berhutang dua ratus juta dollar padaku." ujar Kris tenang.

Tao menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya berani meminjam uang sebanyak itu.

"Dan ayahmu sudah memberikan jaminannya padaku."

Tao kembali menatap Kris, "Apa jaminannya?"

Kris menyeringai, "Kau."

Tao merasa dirinya seperti tertiban batu besar. Ayahnya menjualnya?

"Ayah, katakan kalau itu tidak benar." ujar Tao tanpa menutupi nada putus asa dalam suaranya.

"Dia benar, Tao. Mulai hari ini kau harus ikut dengannya."

Tao mulai merasa matanya panas, "Tapi aku.."

Kris menarik lengan Tao, "Tidak ada tapi. Kau milikku sekarang, aku sudah membelimu dari ayahmu. Jadi suka atau tidak suka, kau harus menuruti segala perintahku."

.

.

.

.

Tao meronta melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kris sementara Kris terus saja menyeretnya ke arah salah satu mobil yang terlihat paling mewah diantara mobil lainnya. Kris membanting tubuh Tao ke badan mobil dengan cukup keras. Tao meringis pelan karena punggungnya terasa sakit akibat benturan itu.

"Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!" jerit Tao sambil menatap Kris tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah mau menerima penolakan. Jadi turuti perintahku dan masuk ke mobil. Sekarang!"

Nyali Tao sedikit menciut akibat tatapan tajam Kris dan aura membunuh yang seolah-olah menguar dari tubuh Kris. "Aku tetap tidak mau."

Kris mendengus jengkel, "Begitu? Baiklah. Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kebaikanku."

Kris menoleh ke arah asistennya yang berkulit putih pucat dan sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam di belakangnya. "Sehun, masukkan dia ke bagasi."

"Bagasi mobil anda, Tuan?" tanya Sehun.

Kris menggeleng, "Mobil yang lain saja. Bagasi mobilku terlalu bagus untuk dimasuki oleh orang sepertinya."

Sehun mengangguk paham dan menyuruh dua orang _bodyguard_ Kris untuk memasukkan Tao ke dalam bagasi mobil salah satu _bodyguard_nya.

Tao menjerit tidak terima dan meronta-ronta, tapi sayangnya tubuh kurusnya tidak sebanding dengan tubuh dua _bodyguard_ Kris yang besar. Kedua _bodyguard_ itu mencengkram tubuh Tao kuat-kuat kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Karena mobil yang digunakan oleh _bodyguard_ Kris adalah _city car_ biasa, jadi tentu saja bagasinya sempit.

Tao mengaduh pelan saat kepalanya terantuk dinding bagasi, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan kakinya juga sakit karena tertekuk paksa. _Bodyguard_ itu menutup bagasi tersebut dengan suara keras hingga Tao merasa telinganya berdenging. Tao mengusap telinganya pelan dan dia kembali mengerang sakit saat mobil mulai bergerak dan membuatnya kembali terbentur dinding bagasi.

Perjalanan Tao bisa dibilang amat sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bau bensin yang menusuk hidung menyergap penciumannya dan membuatnya mual, ukuran bagasi yang sempit juga membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak, kakinya mulai mati rasa karena tertekuk terlalu lama dan punggungnya juga pegal karena mempertahankan posisinya yang tidak nyaman.

Tao mengerang keras saat mobil berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terbentur lebih keras. Tao mendengar suara bantingan pintu mobil yang ditutup dan tak lama kemudian pintu bagasi terbuka. Tao mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk secara tiba-tiba.

Tao sudah berniat untuk melompat dan melarikan diri tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya kaku seperti ranting kering dan Tao mulai merasa bahwa dia bisa patah menjadi beberapa bagian jika memaksa tubuhnya untuk keluar.

"Kau tidak mau keluar?"

Tao mendelik tidak suka mendengar ucapan Kris, dengan gerakan yang luar biasa lambat Tao menggerakkan tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya agar bisa duduk. Kemudian setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa pusing dan mualnya, Tao mulai menggerakkan kakinya yang mati rasa. Tao menggigit bibirnya saat tubuhnya yang kaku dipaksa untuk digerakkan. Dengan usaha kerasnya Tao berhasil duduk di pinggir bagasi dengan kaki yang menjuntai keluar.

Kris memandang Tao remeh, "Lamban sekali." Kris menarik tangan Tao keras hingga Tao tertarik dan turun dari bagasi dengan paksa.

Kakinya yang masih selemah _jelly_ tentu saja membuat Tao memekik saat akhirnya dia justru terjatuh dengan lutut yang membentur tanah keras di bawahnya. Tao meringis pelan dan berusaha berdiri walaupun lututnya mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan datar kemudian matanya beralih kepada Sehun, "Kurung dia. Jangan biarkan keluar selangkah pun."

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat pada _bodyguard_ Kris untuk mengangkat tubuh Tao. Tao menjerit protes saat dirinya diangkat begitu saja dalam posisi seperti memanggul karung beras. Tao tahu tubuhnya kurus, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau dia seringan itu hingga bisa diangkat dengan begitu mudah.

Tao dilemparkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar, dan sebelum Tao bisa menerjang keluar, pintu kamarnya sudah dibanting menutup lalu terdengar suara mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tao mengerang kesal dan memukul pintu dengan kepalan tangannya. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di pintu kamarnya kemudian dia jatuh terduduk.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa Kau membuatku terjebak di sini?"

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

Aku tahu ini pendek. Tapi aku memang merencanakan plot _chapter_ pertamanya untuk berhenti di sini.

Jadi, maaf kalau ini pendek.

_Chapter-chapter_ berikutnya akan mengikuti standard _chapter_ lainnya, antara 2 – 3k+ _words_.

Dan karena _chapter_ depan mengandung adegan yang 'berbahaya', aku akan mem_publish_nya nanti setelah bulan Ramadhan selesai. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak mau mengganggu puasa kalian dan puasaku sendiri dengan membuat adegan semacam itu saat bulan Ramadhan.

_So, please wait patiently _^^

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hades **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated **: M

**Summary**:

Tao menyadari bahwa Kris itu seperti Hades. Dan dia adalah Persephone, Persephone yang malang hingga harus tinggal dan terjebak dalam lingkup kehidupan sang Hades. Tao membenci Kris, sama seperti Persephone yang membenci Hades karena membawanya secara paksa ke Neraka. / "Apakah kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Hades and Persephone story. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

Wah, ternyata tanggapan untuk _fic_ ini sangat positif ^^

Oya, untuk _reader_ yang menanyakan, ini memang terinspirasi dari kisah _**Hades and Persephone**_, tapi ini tidak persis sama dengan kisah itu. Aku hanya mengambil konsepnya dan sisanya adalah karanganku sendiri.

_**And also, this chapter contains rated M scene. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Tao tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia terduduk di lantai itu. Yang dia ingat hanya dia yang terus menumpukan kepalanya di lipatan lututnya, merutuki nasibnya yang sangat sial hingga harus terjebak di rumah yang berada entah dimana ini.

_**Tok Tok Tok **_

Tao tersentak dan refleks mengangkat kepalanya, dia melompat menjauhi pintu dan tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Tao menyipitkan matanya saat sinar lampu dari luar menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, Tao memang tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya sejak dia dilempar masuk ke kamar ini.

"Tao_-ssi_? Apa yang kau lakukan di lantai?" tanya Sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Tao refleks melompat berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, "Uhm, tidak. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa."

Sehun berjalan memasuki kamar dan menyalakan lampu yang berada di dalam kamar. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri sofa dan duduk di salah satunya.

Sehun menunjuk sofa di hadapannya, "Duduklah, Tao_-ssi_."

Tao bergerak perlahan dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan sebuah map di meja, "Tolong tandatangani ini."

Tao menatap map itu kemudian dia menatap Sehun, "Apa ini?"

"Kontrak perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa anda sah milik Tuan Kris. Dan Tuan Kris berhak melakukan apapun atau memerintahkan apapun pada anda."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari saku jasnya, "Silakan."

Tao berdiri, "Apa kau gila?! Aku jelas tidak akan pernah mau menandatangani kontrak yang jelas-jelas merugikan diriku seperti itu!" bentak Tao sambil menunjuk map itu.

Sehun memandang Tao dengan tatapan datar, "Itu urusan anda dengan Tuan Kris, saya hanya diminta untuk memastikan anda menandatangani surat ini."

Tao membulatkan matanya, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada orang sedingin dan secuek Sehun di dunia ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah tempat untuk tinta stempel dari dalam kantung jasnya, "Kalau anda tidak berkenan untuk tandatangan, anda bisa membuat cap jari anda di sini."

"Aku tidak mau."

Sehun menatap Tao, "Anda harus mau. Saya diperintahkan untuk memastikan anda menandatangani surat ini." Sehun berdiri, "Dan saya juga diizinkan untuk melakukan apa saja asal anda menandatangani surat ini."

Sehun menarik lengan Tao dengan cepat, Tao memberontak semampu yang dia bisa namun sayangnya hal itu justru membuat telapak tangannya terluka karena tergores jam tangan milik Sehun.

Sehun menatap tangan Tao yang terluka dan meneteskan darah, dengan cepat dia membuka map itu dan meneteskan darah Tao di atas kertas. Sehun melepaskan lengan Tao tepat setelah darah Tao menetes dan meresap ke kertas.

Sehun mengambil map itu dan menutupnya, "Ini juga sudah cukup. Terima kasih banyak atas kerja sama anda."

Tao memegangi tangannya yang berdarah dan menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun membungkuk sopan pada Tao dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat malam, Tao_-ssi_. Selamat beristirahat." ujar Sehun tenang lalu dia menutup pintu kamar Tao.

Tao menatap tangannya yang tergores, "Ini gila, aku baru saja menandatangani sebuah surat kontrak dengan darah. Ini sama saja seperti aku menandatangani kontrak dengan iblis."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat pelan saat dia terbangun keesokkan harinya. Setelah Sehun pergi, Tao memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena dia sadar jika dia kelelahan, dia tidak akan memiliki kekuatan untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

Tao menyibak selimut yang digunakan olehnya semalam dan bergerak turun. Tao memperhatikan bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin, dia mengenakan sebuah piyama entah milik siapa yang dia temukan di lemari.

Semalam sebelum dia tidur, Tao memutuskan untuk melihat seluruh isi kamarnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun selain sebuah _walk-in-closet_ penuh dengan pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya yang anehnya sangat pas di tubuhnya, dan juga sebuah kamar mandi berukuran besar.

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Untuk saat ini Tao memutuskan untuk diam dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Tao hanya perlu mengetahui cara keluar dari rumah ini dan dimana tepatnya letak rumah ini. Tao berharap dia mengenali wilayah rumah ini berada agar dia lebih mudah melarikan diri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Tao berjalan mendekati pintu. Tao menggigit bibirnya lalu dia bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan Tao menahan diri untuk tidak memekik gembira karena dia tidak lagi terkurung di dalam kamar.

Tao menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar dan menatap sekeliling. Tao menghembuskan nafas lega karena dia tidak melihat siapapun. Dengan langkah sangat perlahan, Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor itu dengan hati-hati.

Disaat Tao sedang menyusuri koridor, langkah Tao terhenti karena dia melihat sebuah pintu berukuran besar yang berwarna emas –atau mungkin memang terbuat dari emas– di sebelahnya. Tao menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan kagum. Jemari Tao bergerak untuk menyentuh pintu itu, Tao tersentak kaget saat pintu itu terdorong dan terbuka.

Tao membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar dan melihat ke dalam. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan, yang bisa Tao kenali sebagai kamar tidur seseorang. Ruangan itu berukuran sangat besar, mungkin sekitar tiga kali ukuran kamar yang ditempati Tao.

"Kamar ini besar sekali." gumam Tao sambil melangkah masuk.

Tao berjalan memasuki kamar itu lebih jauh sementara matanya terus menjelajahi seisi kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tao nyaris saja melompat karena terkejut saat mendengar suara berat seseorang. Tao berbalik dengan cepat dan dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan Tao semakin membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat Kris tidak mengenakan pakaian selain sebuah handuk berukuran cukup panjang yang melingkari tubuhnya di area pinggang kebawah.

Kris tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk dan sumpah demi apapun, Tao baru tahu bahwa seorang pria bisa terlihat begitu seksi saat mengeringkan rambut. Tetesan air dari rambut Kris mengalir turun dari rambutnya, melewati lehernya, dadanya, perutnya, dan terakhir menghilang di lipatan handuknya.

Tao melangkah mundur, "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

Kris melirik Tao, dia melingkarkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya di lehernya, "Aku? Tentu saja aku bisa ada di sini, ini kamarku."

Oh, _holy shit_! Bagaimana mungkin Tao melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin saja dia berada di kamar Kris?! Seharusnya dia segera sadar saat melihat interior kamar yang luar biasa mewah. Tao menggigit bibirnya sambil merutuk dalam hati.

Kris memperhatikan gerakan Tao yang sedang menggigiti bibirnya, "Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Tao menghentikan gerakannya menggigiti bibirnya, "Apa?"

Kris bergerak dan berjalan mendekati Tao sementara Tao bergerak mundur dengan cepat, menjauhi Kris. Tao terhenti saat dia merasakan kerasnya permukaan dinding di punggungnya. Tao menatap Kris dengan penuh kewaspadaan, apalagi saat si pria pirang tidak berhenti mendekatinya.

"Apa kau sudah menandatangani kontrak yang diberikan oleh Sehun padamu?" tanya Kris.

Tao memejamkan matanya dan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah Kris berada kurang dari lima cm di hadapannya, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan saat Tao memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jawab aku, apa kau sudah menandatanganinya?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Ya, kurasa."

Kris menyeringai, "Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Tao diam saja karena dia bersumpah Kris benar-benar sudah berada di hadapan wajahnya. Bahkan bibir Kris bergesekkan dengan bibirnya saat dia bicara tadi. Tao mencoba mendorong Kris, namun Kris tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tao mencoba lebih keras, tapi Kris tetap berada di posisinya dan Tao merasa semakin gugup karena saat dia mendorong Kris, secara otomatis Tao menyentuh kulit Kris secara langsung.

Kris menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengecup telinga Tao, "Itu artinya aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu."

Tao membuka matanya dan menatap Kris, namun sedetik kemudian Kris kembali membuat Tao memejamkan matanya karena Kris menciumnya. Kris membuka bibirnya dan meraup bibir Tao masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kris menghisap bibir Tao kuat-kuat dan Tao berusaha setengah mati untuk mendorong Kris.

Kris memegang kedua kaki Tao dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sendiri kemudian semakin menyudutkannya ke dinding, membuat Tao bertumpu sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Tao mengerang pelan karena Kris menghisap bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Tao merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan bagian bokongnya namun Tao terlalu sibuk mendorong Kris menjauh dan memilih untuk mengabaikan apapun itu yang sedang menekan pantatnya. Tao mengerang lagi saat Kris menggesekkan bagian dirinya yang keras di belahan pantat Tao yang terbalut celana, Tao menarik rambut Kris keras-keras dan itu berhasil membuat Kris melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Tao.

"Menjauh dariku!" jerit Tao saat bibirnya benar-benar lepas dari bibir Kris. Tao merasa tubuhnya gemetar akibat ciuman dari Kris dan juga gerakan Kris yang menggesek tubuhnya.

Kris terkekeh, "Kau milikku, aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu."

Tao meronta semakin keras, "Tidak! Tidak! Menjauh dariku!"

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Tao dan menciumnya, membuat Tao semakin gemetar dalam pelukan Kris. Sial, lehernya adalah bagian yang sensitif dari tubuhnya dan Kris menciumnya dengan begitu lembut hingga Tao melemas dalam pelukannya.

Kris menggigit pelan leher Tao dan Tao mendesah secara tidak sadar. Kris mengecup dan menghisap bekas gigitannya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di leher Tao. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap _kissmark_ pertamanya di tubuh Tao dengan tatapan puas.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Tao jatuh terduduk. Sekujur tubuh Tao gemetar, matanya terlihat sayu, dan wajahnya memerah. Kris menatap Tao yang terlihat kacau dengan tatapan puas.

"Seharusnya kau merasa bangga karena aku benar-benar menandai dirimu sebagai milikku." ujar Kris sambil berjalan santai menjauhi Tao.

Tao mencengkram dadanya, mencoba meredakan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. "Aku membencimu!"

Kris melirik Tao, "Terserah."

Tao menggeram marah, dia benar-benar merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak bisa berhenti gemetar dan melemas hanya karena ciuman panas dari Kris.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dan sarapan, aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang lezat untukmu."

Tao menarik nafas dalam dan dengan gerakan yang dia usahakan cepat, Tao keluar dari kamar Kris dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Tao bergerak menuruni tangga dan dia terhenti saat mencium aroma manis khas _pancake_ merasuk ke penciumannya. Tao belum makan sejak semalam dan aroma itu benar-benar membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Tao berjalan menghampiri asal aroma tersebut dan dia terhenti saat dia tiba di hadapan sebuah meja makan berukuran besar dengan berbagai hidangan di atasnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah."

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari berbagai hidangan yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur dan dia melihat sosok pria bermata bulat yang mengenakan _chef jacket _tengah tersenyum padanya. Pria itu membawa sepiring penuh _waffle_ yang mengeluarkan aroma _vanilla_.

"Tadinya kupikir kau belum bangun, hampir saja aku pergi ke kamarmu untuk membangunkanmu." Pria itu meletakkan piring penuh _waffle_nya di meja, kemudian dia menatap Tao. "Duduklah."

Tao mengangguk gugup dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, aku kepala koki di rumah ini." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao.

Tao menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo, "Tao."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat dia menyadari bahwa tangan Tao gemetaran, kemudian dia mengangguk paham saat melihat bercak kemerahan di leher Tao.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya Tuan Kris mengizinkan kekasihnya menginap di rumah ini. Sebelumnya Tuan Kris tidak pernah mengajak siapapun menginap di sini."

Tao tersedak, "Kekasih? Siapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi? _Kissmark_ di lehermu itu menjelaskan segalanya." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sisi leher Tao yang terdapat bercak kemerahan.

Tao refleks menutupi sisi lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, "A-aku bukan kekasihnya."

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan malu. Aku sudah bekerja di sini sejak lama sekali, jadi jangan merasa sungkan padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang kau dan Tuan Kris lakukan."

"Tapi sungguh, aku bukan kekasih Kris."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "_Well_, terserah. Yang jelas, sekarang kau harus sarapan. Aku sudah membuat banyak sekali makanan, makanlah sepuasmu."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah _mug_ berisi cokelat panas, "Kau harus makan karena aku tidak mau Tuan Kris mengamuk padaku karena membuat kekasihnya menjadi kurus. Aku bertanggung jawab atas gizimu selama kau berada di rumah ini."

Tao memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang makan. Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan situasinya saat ini. Kyungsoo dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Tao adalah kekasih Kris. Apa tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Kris membeli Tao dari ayahnya?

Dan sebenarnya, apa statusnya saat ini? Kekasih Kris? Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Salah satu pekerja di rumah Kris? Itu juga tidak mungkin. Atau.. dia adalah _slave_ Kris?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Cepat makan."

Tao menoleh dan dia melihat Kris tengah menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Kris sudah berpakaian lengkap dan Tao benci mengakuinya tapi Kris memang tampan.

"Hei, sebenarnya kau menganggap aku apa?" tanya Tao tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kris menatap Tao, "Kau? Kau milikku."

"Aku bukan milikmu. Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan kata 'milik'? Aku benci mendengarnya dan aku juga membencimu."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kau kekasihku."

Tao mendelik mendengar ucapan Kris, "Aku membencimu, amat sangat membencimu, Tuan Kris Wu."

Kris meneguk kopinya santai, "Terserah."

Tao menggertakkan giginya, dia merasa begitu emosi menghadapi Kris. _'Aku bersumpah aku akan melarikan diri dari Neraka ini secepatnya.' _

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap jendela di hadapannya dengan bosan, dia benci sekali menganggur tidak jelas seperti ini. Tubuhnya terbiasa bekerja keras setiap harinya dan sejak pagi tadi dia tidak melakukan apapun selain berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya dan berjalan-jalan berkeliling rumah.

Tadinya Tao ingin pergi ke halaman, namun dia langsung berhenti karena Kyungsoo menjerit melarangnya. Dia bilang Kris akan membunuhnya dan menjadikannya _soup_ jika Kyungsoo membiarkan Tao keluar rumah.

Tao mengerang kesal dan bangun dari posisinya yang sebelumnya tengah duduk di dekat jendela. Dia berjalan keluar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tao berjalan turun dan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, di rumah ini memang hanya Kyungsoo yang berani bicara padanya. _Maid_ lainnya terlalu takut pada Tao, bahkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang langsung menunduk dan menjauh saat melihat Tao.

Kyungsoo bilang, _maid_ itu bertingkah seperti itu karena –menurut pendapat mereka– Tao adalah kekasih Kris. Dan _maid_ itu takut melakukan kesalahan pada Tao sehingga mereka memilih untuk menjauh. Kyungsoo juga menjelaskan bahwa di rumah ini hanya Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang diizinkan untuk berada dekat dengan Tao selain Tuan Kris.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Tao sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo!"

Seorang _maid_ tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Tao, "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi Kyungsoo sedang pergi keluar untuk berbelanja saat ini."

Tao mendengus pelan, tapi kemudian dia segera mengangguk saat dilihatnya _maid_ itu bergetar ketakutan. Bagus sekali, sekarang apa yang bisa dia lakukan di dalam rumah ini? Seluruh _maid_ takut padanya, _bodyguard_ yang berkeliaran di penjuru rumah ini juga tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun (Tao mulai curiga bahwa mereka bisu). Padahal baru sehari Tao terkurung di sini, tapi Tao merasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun dia berada di sini.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat sebuah lemari kaca penuh _wine_ di salah satu ruangan yang ada di lantai dasar. Tao bergerak memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah perpustakaan kecil, namun saat Tao melangkah masuk lebih jauh dia melihat sebuah meja kerja lengkap dengan peralatannya berada di sana. Tao langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan ruangan ini adalah ruang kerja milik Kris.

Tao berjalan ke arah lemari kaca penuh _wine_ yang memang menarik perhatiannya. Tao belum pernah mencicipi _wine_ sebelumnya walaupun Tao mengenal beberapa jenis _wine_ karena dia bekerja sebagai _waiter_. Tao membuka lemari itu dan mengambil satu persatu botol _wine_ yang ada, membaca label yang tertera di tiap botol.

"Hmm, aku belum pernah melihat _wine_ ini." gumam Tao sambil memperhatikan sebotol _wine_.

Tao memperhatikan _wine_ yang masih tersegel dengan rapi itu, "Kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku mencobanya sedikit. Aku sangat penasaran dengan rasa _wine_." Tao mengambil salah satu gelas dan membawanya ke meja yang berada di ruangan itu.

Tao duduk di hadapan meja tersebut dan membuka _wine_ itu. Tao mengangkat gelasnya dan menuangkan _wine_ tersebut ke dalamnya kemudian dia menghirup aromanya, "Waah, aromanya enak sekali."

Tao menyesap sedikit rasa _wine_ itu, "Hmm, ternyata seperti ini rasanya, enak juga."

Tanpa sadar Tao meneguk habis isi gelas itu, dan kembali mengisinya penuh-penuh. Begitu terus berulang-ulang hingga _wine_ tersebut habis.

.

.

.

.

Kris baru saja kembali dari kantornya, dia menarik dasinya dengan cepat. Rasanya dia lelah sekali karena harus terus menerus berhadapan dengan tumpukan berkasnya di kantor. Di belakangnya Sehun masih menjelaskan jadwal Kris untuk besok dan beberapa berkas yang harus diselesaikan oleh Kris malam ini.

Kris mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan ucapan Sehun sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Langkah Kris terhenti saat dia melihat Tao yang berbaring di atas sofa dalam ruang kerjanya. Kris berpaling menatap Sehun, "Aku akan mengurus dokumennya besok. Sekarang pergilah."

Sehun bisa melihat Tao yang berada dalam ruang kerja Kris, dia mengangguk paham. "Saya mengerti, Tuan. Selamat malam."

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao setelah Sehun menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tao, jemarinya bergerak mengelus kepala Tao. "Tao? Hei, kau tertidur?"

Tao mengerang nyaman merasakan elusan di kepalanya dan dia membuka matanya perlahan. Kris memperhatikan mata Tao yang sayu, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah gelas dan botol _wine_ yang kosong di meja.

"Kau mabuk." gumam Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao.

Tao memejamkan matanya saat merasakan elusan di pipinya dan dengan gerakan cepat dia bergerak lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kris. Tao sedang mabuk saat ini jadi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari gerakannya, dia hanya bergerak dengan mengandalkan instingnya.

Kris menatap Tao yang berada di pangkuannya, Tao terlihat sangat menggoda dengan matanya yang sayu, wajah memerah, dan rambut yang berantakan karena berbaring di sofa. Wajah Tao semakin merona karena Kris menatapnya dengan intens dan dia menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Oke cukup, Kris tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika dia melihat Tao menggigit bibirnya. Kris menarik tengkuk Tao dan melumat bibirnya. Tao mengerang nyaman dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris, kalau saja Tao masih memiliki kesadarannya, dia pasti akan mendorong Kris menjauh.

Kris memperdalam ciumannya dan memeluk pinggang Tao erat-erat, Kris menggigit lembut bibir bawah Tao dan membuat Tao kembali mengerang. Kris memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao dan mulai membelit lidah Tao. Tao memeluk leher Kris semakin erat saat lidah Kris membelai langit-langit mulutnya.

Kris menjalarkan tangannya ke punggung Tao dan mengelusnya lembut, sementara tangan yang lainnya bergerak dan meremas bokong Tao. Tao mendesah halus dan itu membuat Kris semakin menggila, Kris meremasnya semakin keras hingga Tao bergerak maju dan menggesek kejantanan Kris dengan kejantanannya sendiri.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Tao dan menggerakkan bibirnya ke leher Tao, memberikan _kissmark_ yang memenuhi leher Tao. Tao terus menerus mendesah dan itu membuat Kris menggeram pelan karena nafsu, Kris membuka kaus yang dikenakan oleh Tao dan melemparnya sembarangan. Setelah tubuh bagian atas Tao terbuka, Kris langsung menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mencium dada Tao sementara kedua tangannya semakin aktif meremas bokong Tao dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua.

Tao memekik pelan saat Kris mengulum _nipple_nya, tanpa sadar dia meremas rambut Kris dan menekannya agar semakin menempel dengan dadanya. Tao menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah di telinga Kris, membuat Kris semakin menggila dan menghisap _nipple_ Tao semakin keras.

Kris menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka celana Tao, dia mengangkat tubuh Tao agar berdiri dan melucuti celananya. Setelah celana Tao terlepas, kedua tangan Kris kembali melakukan pekerjaannya meremas bokong Tao dan sesekali salah satu jemarinya mengelus lubang Tao.

Tao mendesah dan menggeliat saat dia merasakan jemari Kris mengelus lubangnya, kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi sepenuhnya menggesek perut Kris yang masih berbalut kemeja dan membuat Tao mendesah semakin keras.

Kemeja Kris mulai basah akibat _precum _milik Tao dan Kris memutuskan untuk membukanya. Tao meremas rambut Kris dan menggigit lehernya saat Kris terus menerus membelai lubangnya. Kris membiarkan Tao membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya sesuka hatinya karena Kris tengah sibuk mempersiapkan lubang Tao.

Kris tidak menyimpan _lube _di ruang kerjanya karena itu dia mengarahkan jemarinya ke dekat mulut Tao. "Jilat." perintah Kris.

Tao yang memang dalam keadaan setengah sadar menuruti perintah Kris dan mengulum jemari Kris dengan sensual. Kris menggeram pelan, Tao yang tengah mengulum jemarinya terlihat begitu seksi dan Kris merasakan kejantanannya semakin mengeras di bawah sana.

Kris menarik jemarinya dari dalam mulut Tao dan mengarahkannya ke lubang Tao, dia mengelus lubang itu pelan sebelum dia memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam sana. Tao memekik dan dia klimaks saat jari Kris memasuki lubangnya dan menggesek dinding rektumnya.

Kris menyeringai melihat Tao yang terlihat semakin kacau karena nafsu dan klimaksnya. Kris menjilat sudut bibir Tao yang basah karena _saliva_nya. Tao menangkup pipi Kris dan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kris membalas ciuman Tao dengan sama panasnya dan menggerakkan jarinya yang berada dalam rektum Tao.

Kris memasukkan dua jarinya lagi dan membuat Tao tersentak dan melepaskan ciumannya untuk merintih kesakitan. Kris mengecup kedua mata Tao yang terpejam menahan sakit lalu menggerakkan jemarinya secara perlahan. Tao kembali memeluk leher Kris dan mendesah keras saat jemari Kris menyentuh titik terdalam dalam rektumnya.

Kris membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang, dia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Tao lalu memasukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan-lahan ke dalam rektum Tao setelah dia menarik keluar ketiga jarinya. Kris mengerang pelan saat dia merasakan dinding rektum Tao menjepit miliknya dengan begitu erat. Tao meringis kesakitan saat kejantanan Kris menerobos masuk ke dalam rektumnya.

Kris dan Tao mendesah pelan saat akhirnya kejantanan Kris masuk seutuhnya ke dalam rektum Tao. Kris menyambar bibir Tao dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tao mendesah dalam ciuman mereka dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Kris.

Kris menggerakkan sebelah tangannya dan meremas dada Tao serta memilin _nipple_nya sementara tangan Kris yang lain memegangi pinggang Tao agar tetap di posisinya. Tao mengerang keras dan melepaskan ciumannya, dia meremas rambut Kris dan terus menerus mendesah. Kris terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan semakin lama menjadi semakin cepat, membuat tubuh Tao terlonjak-lonjak di pangkuannya.

Tao memekik dan mengeraskan desahannya saat dia kembali mencapai klimaksnya. Tao terengah-engah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. Kris bergerak dan mengubah posisi mereka hingga Tao berbaring di sofa dengan Kris berada di atasnya. Kris kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam rektum Tao dan kembali bergerak hingga dia mencapai klimaksnya.

Kris terengah-engah lalu dia menarik kejantanannya keluar dari rektum Tao. Dia membalik posisinya hingga Kris berada di bawah Tao dan Tao berbaring di atas tubuhnya, sofa yang mereka tempati memang besar, tapi jelas tidak cukup besar hingga bisa menampung mereka berdua bersama-sama, jadi Kris memutuskan untuk membaringkan Tao di atas tubuhnya.

Kris bisa mendengar suara nafas teratur dari Tao yang menandakan bahwa Tao sudah terlelap. Kris mengusap kepala Tao dan mengecupnya pelan, kemudian Kris menarik jasnya yang berada di atas meja dan menutupi tubuh Tao dengan itu. Kris mengusap-usap kepala Tao kemudian dia tertidur menyusul Tao.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

Yap, ini adalah _rated_ M _scene_ eksplisit pertama saya.

Oh Tuhan, aku tahu ini _failed_ karena tidak _hot_ sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa menuliskan dan menggambarkan desahan dengan baik jadi aku memilih untuk menjelaskannya secara deskriptif saja.

Hmm, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Kurang _hot_? Itu pasti.

Kurang panjang? Demi Tuhan, ini sudah sangat panjang dan jauh melebihi target _words_ yang aku tetapkan. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat _chapter_ ini tidak lebih dari 3000 _words_ dan ternyata _chapter_ ini menembus angka lebih dari 3500 _words_ dan nyaris mencapai 4000 _words_. Jadi, jangan bilang ini kurang panjang.

.

.

.

Oke, terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia menunggu hingga Ramadhan selesai. Dan maaf aku baru bisa melanjutkannya hari ini karena aku memang baru senggang saat ini. Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk pergi kesana kemari untuk acara keluarga.

Dan untuk _fic_ milikku yang lain, akan segera aku _publish_ jika aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Biasanya aku memang membuat satu _chapter_ dalam satu hari. Dan hari ini aku hanya membuat _chapter_ untuk _fic_ ini, jadi yang lainnya menyusul.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hades **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated **: M

**Summary**:

Tao menyadari bahwa Kris itu seperti Hades. Dan dia adalah Persephone, Persephone yang malang hingga harus tinggal dan terjebak dalam lingkup kehidupan sang Hades. Tao membenci Kris, sama seperti Persephone yang membenci Hades karena membawanya secara paksa ke Neraka. / "Apakah kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Hades and Persephone story. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Sorry for this late update_.

Belakangan ini aku kehilangan _mood_ untuk menulis, _chapter_ ini pun aku buat dalam keadaan _mood_ yang tidak begitu baik. Jadi maaf kalau _chapter_ ini berantakan dan jelek.

Sebenarnya _chapter_ ini panjang sekali, nyaris 4000 _words_, jadi kuharap kalian tidak bosan membacanya.

Oh, _and there is no lemon for this chapter_.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 **

Tao mengerang pelan saat kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Rasanya kepalanya seperti baru saja tertimpa batu-batu besar. Tao memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang lagi.

Dengan susah payah Tao membuka matanya. Dia melihat sandaran sofa berwarna hitam di hadapannya.  
_'Eh? Sofa?'_

Tao menggerakkan tangannya dan dia sadar bahwa dia tidak berbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan karena takut dan ragu, Tao mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang masih pusing luar biasa dan menggerakkannya untuk menatap alasnya berbaring.

Mata Tao langsung tertumbuk pada dada telanjang seseorang. Tao menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pemilik dada dan Tao merasa jantungnya jatuh ke kakinya saat dia melihat wajah Kris, dengan mata terpejam karena dia masih tertidur dan juga rambut yang acak-acakkan berada di hadapannya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah di bawahnya.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" jerit Tao dan mencoba melompat mundur. Namun gerakan Tao terhenti saat dia merasakan pegal luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya dan rasa perih dan lengket di lubangnya.  
"A-adududuh..." ringis Tao, gerakan melompatnya yang gagal justru membuatnya terduduk di pangkuan Kris.

Kris membuka matanya karena mendengar jeritan Tao, dia menatap Tao dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Tao menghentikan gerakannya meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pinggangnya dan beralih menatap Kris tajam, "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Apa lagi? Kau pasti tahu dengan melihat kondisi kita saat ini."

Wajah Tao memerah karena amarah, dia semakin membenci Kris karena tindakannya. Tao mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan..

_**Bugh**___

Tao meninju rahang Kris keras-keras dengan sisa tenaganya. _Well_, sayangnya dengan kondisi Tao yang sedang _hangover_ _plus_ tubuh pegal setelah bercinta membuatnya tidak menghasilkan pukulan yang berarti.

Kris mengelus rahangnya pelan, "Kau berani memukulku?!" bentaknya.

Nyali Tao menciut mendengar bentakan Kris, ini kedua kalinya Kris membentaknya, yang pertama adalah saat Kris memaksa Tao untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Dan keduanya sama saja, sama-sama membuat Tao bergidik karena Kris seperti mengeluarkan aura gelap yang membunuh saat marah.

Kris mencengkram dagu Tao, memaksanya agar menatap matanya. "Kau. Berani. Memukulku. Huang. Zi. Tao?!"

Tao memejamkan matanya takut. Sumpah, dia tahu dia juga laki-laki, tapi aura membunuh Kris sangat membuatnya ketakutan. Bahkan Tao mulai lupa rasa pusingnya karena takut.  
"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memukulmu? Itu wajar aku lakukan padamu yang sudah memperkosaku!" bentak Tao balik sambil menatap Kris. Dia berusaha agar matanya tidak terlihat bergetar. Tao juga laki-laki dan dia tidak terima direndahkan seperti ini.

Kris menggeram marah, "Memperkosa? Siapa yang memperkosamu? Kau yang menyerahkan dirimu sendiri padaku."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

"Ya! Itu benar! Kau sendiri yang menggodaku semalam." Kris bergerak duduk dengan Tao yang masih berada di pangkuannya. "Coba kau perhatikan tubuhku! Bekas gigitanmu itu tersebar di mana-mana."

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kris dan menelusuri tubuh atletis yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah Tao sedikit memerah saat dia melihat beberapa bercak kemerahan di leher dan bahu Kris. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" lirih Tao bingung. Sumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia, dia tidak ingat apapun yang telah terjadi semalam.

"Kau sudah puas? Sekarang bisa kau menyingkir dariku? Aku harus bekerja."

Tao menatap Kris, bola matanya yang tadinya memancarkan kemarahan kini berubah menjadi memancarkan kebingungan. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ke-kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa-apa?"

Kris mendengus, kemudian dia mendorong tubuh Tao hingga Tao terhempas ke sofa dan membuat Tao memekik kesakitan. Kris berdiri dan menyambar celananya. "Kalau kau memang lupa, sebaiknya tidak perlu diingat. Lupakan saja apa yang terjadi semalam, toh itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Tao menyipitkan matanya, dia tidak terima kejadian semalam dianggap sebagai angin lalu belaka oleh Kris. Demi Tuhan itu seks pertamanya! Kenapa dia harus melakukannya dengan seseorang yang dingin dan kejam seperti Kris?!

Tao mengelus pinggangnya yang nyeri, "Jadi, begitu saja?! Kau hanya akan menganggap ini angin lalu?!"

Kris melirik Tao, "Ya. Lagipula kau itu milikku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu."

Ucapan Kris yang terdengar begitu datar dan dingin terasa menusuk dalam hati Tao. Tao mencengkram jas milik Kris yang berada di pangkuannya kuat-kuat. Tangannya gemetar dan tanpa disadarinya matanya mulai memanas. Harga dirinya terluka karena ucapan Kris yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang pria murahan yang bersedia tidur dengan siapa saja.

Kris melirik Tao yang menunduk dan mencengkram jas yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya erat-erat, "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Aku harus menyuruh seseorang untuk membersihkan ruangan ini."

Kris berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Tao yang masih menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Tao menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan setetes airmata menetes di tangannya yang masih mencengkram jas.

"Aku membencimu, Kris. Aku benar-benar membencimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tidak keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali selama seharian dan ini membuat Kyungsoo kelimpungan. Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada Tao bahwa kondisi Tao adalah tanggung jawabnya selama Kris tidak ada di rumah.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan di sebelah Tao yang hanya duduk diam di ranjangnya sejak pagi tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, "Tao, kumohon makanlah. Tuan Kris bisa membunuhku kalau kau sampai sakit." Tao memang meminta Kyungsoo agar memanggilnya 'Tao' tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan' karena Tao tidak menyukainya.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu karena aku yang akan membunuhnya lebih dulu." Tao tertawa miris, "Atau karena aku akan mati lebih dulu, jadi Kris tidak perlu membunuhmu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Tao, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan Kris?"

Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Bertengkar? Tidak."

"Lalu kau kenapa? Sudah seharian ini kau mengurung diri di kamarmu. Kau melewatkan sarapan dan makan siangmu, Tao."

"Aku ingin mati, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau terkurung di sini. Jika mati bisa membuatku bebas, maka aku ingin mati saja."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Astaga, kau membuatku takut. Jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu."

Tao tersenyum miris, "Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya."

Kyungsoo mengelus lembut bahu Tao, "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang menimpamu. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau seterpuruk ini, kau harus kuat."

Tao mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa kau tahu apa statusku yang sebenarnya, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Status?"

Tao mengangguk, "Ya, statusku di rumah ini."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

_Cklek _

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka melihat Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Kudengar dari Kyungsoo kau tidak mau keluar kamar seharian ini." ujar Kris dingin sambil bergerak menghampiri tempat tidur Tao.

Tao mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kris melirik ke arah nampan berisi makanan di dekat Tao, "Kau belum makan?"

Tao menatap tajam Kris, "Aku sudah makan atau belum itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Wu."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menatap Tao dengan dingin, "Jangan memancing kemarahanku, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao mendengus, "Terserah apa katamu, Tuan Kris Wu."

Kris menyipitkan matanya, "Kyungsoo, ambil makanan itu dan keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup dan segera mengambil nampannya lalu keluar dari kamar. Sehun yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu juga ikut keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Meninggalkan Kris dan Tao berdua di dalam kamar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak ikut keluar?" desis Tao sinis.

Kris menyeringai, "Ini rumahku. Aku berhak berada di manapun yang aku mau."

"Oh ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera mengeluarkanku dari rumah mewahmu ini, Tuan?" ujar Tao sarkastik.

Kris menatap Tao tajam, "Jangan pernah mencoba memancing kemarahanku, Tao."

Tao melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau marah padaku dan menendangku keluar dari rumah ini."

Kris menyeringai, "Jadi itu yang kau inginkan? Sayangnya, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

Kris menatap Tao, "Karena aku akan mengurungmu di sini seumur hidupmu, Huang Zi Tao."

Kris berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao kemudian menutup pintu kamar Tao dengan debaman keras. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kunci yang diputar dan Tao langsung lemas mendengarnya.

Dia dikurung lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao dikurung selama satu minggu lebih hingga Tao merasa dia pasti sudah berlumut di dalam kamarnya. Setiap harinya pintu kamar Tao dibuka hanya karena Sehun yang datang ke kamarnya untuk mengantarkan makanan.

Tao sudah pernah mencoba melarikan diri pada saat Sehun mengantarkan makanan padanya, tapi hasilnya sangat jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan Tao. Sehun melempar tubuhnya dengan begitu keras ke dinding hingga kepala Tao terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Tao jelas terkejut saat Sehun melemparnya yang mencoba melarikan diri. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Sehun hanya mengatakan bahwa dia diperintahkan untuk memastikan Tao tetap berada di kamarnya dengan cara apapun, bahkan jika itu melukai Tao.

Luka di kepala Tao cukup parah tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengobatinya. Yang diizinkan masuk ke kamarnya hanya Sehun dan Sehun tidak pernah datang selain untuk mengantarkan makanan. Jadi akhirnya Tao mengobati sendiri lukanya dan membalut kepalanya dengan salah satu pakaiannya yang dia robek agar menjadi seperti perban.

Sejak hari itu Tao hanya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk diam di kamarnya. Dia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan tanpa melakukan apapun selain menatap langit dari jendela besar di kamarnya. Sebenarnya Tao juga pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri lewat beranda kamarnya, namun dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat banyaknya _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di bawah berandanya.

_**Cklek **_

Tao menoleh saat dia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan tak lama kemudian Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan seperti biasanya dan meletakkannya di dekat Tao.

"Tuan Kris memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa dia akan mengizinkanmu keluar minggu depan." ujar Sehun datar.

Tao menatap Sehun, dia merasa perasaannya sedikit lega karena akhirnya masa pengurungan ini akan berakhir.

Sehun menatap Tao dengan tatapan datar, "Tapi dengan syarat kau akan mengurus tubuhmu dengan benar. Kau harus makan dengan baik dan menjaga kesehatanmu. Besok seorang dokter akan datang kemari untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu sekaligus memeriksa luka di kepalamu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun berdiri dari posisinya yang sebelumnya berjongkok di dekat Tao yang duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar. "Selamat menikmati makanan anda, Tuan Tao."

Sehun membungkuk formal di hadapan Tao kemudian dia berlalu dari kamar Tao.

Keesokkan harinya seorang dokter benar-benar datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Tao. Dia memeriksa luka di kepala Tao dengan teliti dan untungnya luka itu sudah hampir sembuh dan tidak akan menimbulkan bahaya. Selain itu dia juga memberikan Tao banyak vitamin untuk kesehatannya dan meminta Tao agar tidak terlalu stress.

Tao mendengus pelan saat mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak stress jika dia terus dikurung dalam Neraka seperti ini?

Selama Tao diperiksa oleh dokter itu, Sehun terus berdiri diam di dalam kamarnya. Mengamati pergerakkan dokter itu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Tao bisa melihat dokter di hadapannya beberapa kali mengusap dahinya karena gugup akibat tatapan intimidasi dari Sehun.

Setelah dokter itu selesai memeriksanya Sehun membukakan pintu kamar Tao dan meminta salah seorang _maid_ yang lewat untuk mengantar dokter itu keluar.

Tao menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Kau membuat dokter itu ketakutan, kau tahu? Lagipula kenapa kau mengawasinya sampai seperti itu?"

Sehun menatap Tao dengan tatapan datar. Tao benar-benar heran melihat Sehun yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi lainnya. "Itu karena saya diperintahkan oleh Tuan Kris agar mengawasi anda saat diperiksa oleh dokter. Memastikan bahwa dokter tersebut tidak memberikan diagnosa yang salah atau memberikan perawatan yang salah."

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kenapa Kris terlihat seperti bersikap posesif padanya?

Sehun membungkuk formal ke arah Tao, "Saya akan meninggalkan anda agar bisa beristirahat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini masa pengurungan Tao sudah berakhir. Tao menyadarinya karena pagi ini Kyungsoo lah yang mengantarkan sarapan untuknya. Kyungsoo menyapanya dengan ceria dan meminta Tao untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang dibawanya.

Kedatangan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya benar-benar membuat Tao tersenyum kembali. Setelah dua minggu dikurung dalam kamar dan hanya bisa bertemu dengan Sehun yang minim ekspresi, Tao sangat butuh teman bicara yang santai seperti Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku dikurung dalam kamar, Kyung?" tanya Tao.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang pose berpikir, "Tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi." Kemudian dia menatap Tao, "Tapi, dikurung? Bukankah selama dua minggu ini kau sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa keluar dari kamar?"

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Sakit? Siapa yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao dengan bingung, "Tentu saja kau. Aku pernah menanyakan keadaanmu pada Sehun dan Sehun bilang kau sedang tidak sehat jadi tidak bisa keluar kamar. Tadinya aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk merawatmu, tapi Sehun menolaknya karena Tuan Kris meminta dia yang merawatmu. Dan karena jabatan Sehun lebih tinggi daripada aku, aku menuruti ucapannya."

Tao terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, jadi tidak ada yang tahu kalau dirinya diperlakukan dengan begitu semena-mena oleh Kris?

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Tao yang melamun, "Tao? Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit lagi?"

Tao mengerjap pelan kemudian dia menggeleng kecil, "Aku sudah sehat kok."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jika kau sudah sehat berarti kau bisa datang ke pesta malam ini."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "Pesta? Pesta apa?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk memasak banyak karena hari ini akan diadakan sebuah pesta." Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Karena itulah sekarang aku harus pergi. Ada banyak sekali pekerjaan di dapur."

Tao tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Kyungsoo. Masakanmu memang luar biasa."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Kau memang pintar memuji, Tao. Aku pasti akan selalu memasakkan masakan yang enak untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat menjelang sore hari Sehun datang ke kamar Tao bersama dengan sosok pria bertubuh mungil dan memiliki wajah yang sangat manis. Pria itu membawa dua buah koper berukuran besar kemudian dia langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Tao.

"Hallo! Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku yang akan meriasmu malam ini." ujar pria bertubuh mungil yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu dengan nada ceria.

Tao tersenyum canggung, "Aku Huang Zi Tao. Tapi kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan seorang penata rias untuk malam ini."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu. Kekasih Tuan Kris jelas harus terlihat mempesona, jadi aku akan membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini."

Tao tersenyum kecil, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan orang-orang yang selalu menyebutnya kekasih Kris.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Tao dan mulai memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah. "Hmm, kurasa pekerjaanku tidak akan terlalu berat. Kau memang sudah memiliki pesona alami."

Tao tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang masih berada dalam ruangan itu, "Sekarang pergilah Tuan Oh, kau tidak perlu mengawasiku untuk hal yang satu ini."

Sehun mengangguk paham dan keluar dari kamar Tao. Baekhyun kembali menatap Tao sambil tersenyum lebar, "Nah, sekarang setelah patung hidup itu pergi, aku akan mulai meriasmu."

Baekhyun mendorong Tao ke arah kamar mandi, "Sekarang mandilah dulu."

Tao berjalan menuju kamar mandi tapi kemudian dia terhenti, "Baekhyun_-ssi_.."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Ada apa?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Hmm, sebenarnya malam ini ada pesta apa?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Kau tidak tahu? Malam ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Tuan Kris."

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hari ini ulang tahunnya?"

Baekhyun melirik jam di dinding kamar Tao, "Nanti saja kita bahas itu. Sekarang cepat masuk dan mandi, waktuku terbatas."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama nyaris tiga jam bersama Baekhyun, akhirnya dia mengizinkan Tao untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tao berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan gugup, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia datang ke pesta. Tao bergerak menuruni tangga dan dia terkesiap melihat suasana lantai satu yang sudah didekorasi dengan dekorasi pesta.

Beberapa tamu menoleh ke arah Tao dan menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Tao menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya, dia hanya mengenakan jas semi formal berwarna biru tua, kemeja berwarna putih, dan celana berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Sementara rambutnya ditata menjadi sedikit berantakan.

Beberapa wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Tao. Tao menggigit bibirnya gugup, dia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun tangan seseorang menghentikan gerakannya. Tao menunduk dan dia melihat Kris yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Akhirnya kau turun juga." Kris sedikit menarik lengan Tao sehingga membuat tubuh Tao berdiri merapat pada Kris kemudian Kris merangkul pinggang Tao posesif.

"Huh! Kalau dia benar-benar kekasih Kris Wu seharusnya dia menyapanya dengan ciuman di pipi atau apalah, bukannya berdiri diam seperti itu!"

Tao melirik ke arah sejumlah wanita yang baru saja melontarkan komentar sinis padanya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan suatu perasaan jengkel saat wanita itu mengatakan itu padanya. Tao berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kris, kemudian dia sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Kris seklias.

"_Happy Birthday_, Kris.." lirih Tao. Tao melirik ke arah kerumunan wanita itu yang terlihat semakin kesal dan Tao tersenyum menang. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit senang karena sudah membuat wanita-wanita itu semakin jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu sekarang kau menjadi seagresif itu, Tao."

Tao tersentak saat mendengar bisikan Kris di telinganya, dia mendelik menatap Kris. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu di hadapan tamu-tamu itu."

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Hoo, begitu. Jadi apa kau juga akan memberikanku kado karena ini hari ulang tahunku?"

Tao memutar bola matanya, jika saja Kris tidak merangkul pinggangnya seerat ini Tao pasti sudah menyentakkan tubuhnya dari cengkraman Kris. Dia masih sangat membenci Kris sejak 'malam' mereka di ruang kerja Kris itu. "_In your dream, Sir_. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mengharapkan hadiah dariku setelah kau menyiksaku seperti itu?"

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao kemudian dia mengelus bagian belakang kepala Tao. "Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit?"

Tao menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris, apa pria di hadapannya ini salah makan? Bagaimana mungkin dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 'sedikit' baik?"

Tao menatap sekeliling ruangan dan dia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk memberi arahan pada para pelayan. "Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, kau harus tetap berada di sampingku selama pesta ini."

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal tapi dia tidak bisa menolak karena Kris merangkul pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berdiri memperhatikan sosok Kris yang tengah berada di antara beberapa orang yang tidak Tao kenali. Sebenarnya Kris memang memintanya untuk terus berada di sisinya, tapi tentunya Tao tidak akan diam saja dan menurutinya. Dan akhirnya Tao bisa lepas dari Kris dengan sedikit memanfaatkan situasi Kris yang sedang dikepung banyak orang.

Tao menatap keluar, dia melihat segelintir _bodyguard_ milik Kris berjaga di halaman rumah seperti biasa. Tao menatap beberapa orang yang terlihat hilir mudik di sekitar rumah itu. Tao memperhatikan gerakan orang-orang yang berjalan keluar masuk rumah dengan penuh perhatian hingga kemudian dia tersadar bahwa dia bisa ikut menyusup di antara mereka agar dia bisa keluar.

Tao nyaris saja melompat senang karena idenya yang sangat jenius. Dia melirik Kris yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dengan hati-hati. Tao berjalan sambil tetap memperhatikan Kris namun pria itu masih tidak menoleh ke arahnya hingga Tao keluar melalui pintu utama.

Tao langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat dia berhasil keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan langkah cepat dia bergerak membaur bersama beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan keluar. Tao melangkah dengan begitu hati-hati, bahkan dia menahan nafasnya saat melewati _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di sekitar halaman rumah.

Tao tersenyum gembira saat dia bisa melihat gerbang rumah yang terbuka di kejauhan. Jarak antara rumah Kris dan gerbang utama memang sangat jauh, Tao harus berlari secepatnya agar dia tidak ketahuan karena beberapa orang yang berjalan bersamanya sudah mulai bergerak menuju ke mobil masing-masing.

Setelah merasa situasinya aman, Tao melesat secepat yang dia bisa ke arah gerbang. Tao berhenti di ambang pintu gerbang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia tersenyum lebar saat akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari Neraka yang selama ini mengurungnya.

Tao melangkah dengan riang melewati gerbang itu. Dia memang tidak membawa apapun selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, tapi saat ini Tao sudah merasa begitu bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa berjalan dengan bebas.

Tao berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalanan yang tidak terlalu besar sementara di sekelilingnya hanya ada pepohonan saja. Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali tempat dia berada saat ini.

Tao menoleh kesana kemari karena dia mulai bingung. Jalanan itu gelap sekali sementara di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan hanya ada pepohonan. Tao memutuskan untuk terus berjalan dengan langkah perlahan karena jalanan yang gelap.

_**Ckitt **_

Suara decit ban mobil menghentikan gerakan berjalan Tao, dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh darinya.

"Itu dia!"

Tao tersentak saat orang-orang dari mobil itu berlompatan keluar dan mulai berlari menghampirinya. Tao bisa langsung mengenali mereka sebagai _bodyguard_ rumah Kris, Tao berbalik dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa namun _bodyguard_ Kris berhasil menangkapnya. Mereka menyeret Tao memasuki mobil dan membawanya kembali ke arah rumah Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao diseret paksa oleh kedua orang _bodyguard_ Kris memasuki rumah besar itu. Tao menatap sekeliling dan dia terkejut mendapati ruangan yang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada Kris yang berdiri di tengah ruangan bersama Sehun.

_Bodyguard_ itu mendorong tubuh Tao ke arah Kris dan membuat Tao jatuh terduduk di hadapan Kris. Tao mendongak menatap Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao, "Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Huang Zi Tao?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nada tajam dan dingin dalam suara Kris.

"Apa kau baru saja mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini?"

Tao menunduk semakin dalam saat dia merasa Kris berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Kris berjongkok di hadapan Tao dan mengangkat dagu Tao agar menghadapnya.

"Apa kau tahu konsekuensinya kalau kau berani keluar dari rumah ini?"

Tao memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat Kris menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri tenang di belakangnya, "Lakukan."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kemudian menembak kepala dua _bodyguard _yang tadi membawa Tao masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tao membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat kedua _bodyguard_ itu tewas dengan kepala pecah di hadapannya. Sekujur tubuh Tao mulai gemetar karena ketakutan, lidahnya kelu bahkan hanya untuk menjerit sekalipun.

"Kau lihat? Jika kau berani mencoba melarikan diri sekali lagi dari rumah ini, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh orang bodoh yang membiarkanmu kabur. Tidak peduli siapapun orangnya."

Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan takut, dia tidak pernah melihat seseorang ditembak secara langsung di hadapannya dan ini jelas membuat Tao _shock_.

Kris melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Tao dan menggendong Tao dengan mudah. Dia membawa Tao kembali ke kamarnya dan mendudukkan Tao di ranjangnya.

Kris menatap Tao yang berada di hadapannya, "Dengar baik-baik, Tao. Jika kau berani mencoba melarikan diri sekali lagi, maka aku akan membunuh siapapun yang membiarkanmu lolos. Jika kau semakin sering melarikan diri, maka akan semakin banyak nyawa yang melayang. Ingat itu baik-baik." Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih terdiam dengan wajah shock di tempat tidurnya.

"_Y-you're a monster. I hate you_.." lirih Tao dengan suara gemetar seraya menatap punggung Kris yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Kris berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Tao, tapi dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. "_I've heard that a lot_." ujarnya sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar Tao.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

So, what do you guys think?

Aku benar-benar kehilangan mood untuk menulis belakangan ini jadi aku tidak ada ide sama sekali untuk membuat lanjutan dari seluruh cerita milikku.

Hmm, kuharap kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Sebenarnya chapter ini panjang sekali, nyaris 4000 words, jadi kuharap kalian tidak bosan membacanya.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF : **delalune**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hades **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated **: M

**Summary**:

Tao menyadari bahwa Kris itu seperti Hades. Dan dia adalah Persephone, Persephone yang malang hingga harus tinggal dan terjebak dalam lingkup kehidupan sang Hades. Tao membenci Kris, sama seperti Persephone yang membenci Hades karena membawanya secara paksa ke Neraka. / "Apakah kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Hades and Persephone story. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Hmm, aku masih dalam masa-masa malas menulis saat ini.

Dan karena aku tidak suka membuat sebuah _non-fict-post_ di profileku, aku memberikan sedikit pemberitahuan untuk kalian di bawah sini.

Aku tahu ada banyak sekali _reader_ yang melewatkan _author's note_. Tapi aku minta kepada kalian untuk membacanya. Karena di bagian itulah sang _author_ akan menjelaskan beberapa hal seputar cerita miliknya.

Dan jika kalian membaca cerita milikku, ada baiknya kalian membacanya karena aku bukanlah seorang _author_ yang suka membuat _non-fict-post_ dalam profileku.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 **

Tao memandang langit yang berubah menjadi gelap ke terang. Semalam setelah Kris membawanya ke kamar, Tao hanya duduk diam di tempat tidurnya. Memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Tao _shock_, tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang tewas di hadapan matanya. Apalagi tewasnya kedua orang itu adalah ulahnya, Tao memang tidak membunuh mereka. Tapi Tao lah yang membuat mereka berdua terbunuh.

Tao memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Apa dia takut pada Kris? Ya, tentu saja. Apa Tao membenci Kris? Ya, itu juga benar. Tao tidak pernah bertemu orang yang berdarah dingin seperti Kris sebelumnya. Kris terlihat begitu santai walaupun dia telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain.

Tao melirik ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, Tao menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Tao tahu bahwa sebentar lagi pasti Kyungsoo akan mengantarkan sarapan untuknya. Koki mungil rumah ini memang selalu memastikan Tao sarapan sebelum jam 8, dan jika Tao tidak turun dari kamarnya hingga jam 7, Kyungsoo pasti akan mengantarkan sarapan Tao ke kamarnya.

Tao memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Bahkan Tao baru menyadari bahwa semalam dia tertidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang dipakaikan Baekhyun padanya. Setelah selesai mandi, Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia melihat ada sebuah nampan penuh dengan makanan di atas meja.

Tao berjalan menghampiri meja tersebut, jemarinya bergerak mengambil sebuah _cheese croissant _yang berada di sana. Tao menggigit ujung _croissant_ itu namun dia langsung tersedak saat bayangan mayat _bodyguard_ Kris semalam membayang di benaknya. Tao mengingat bagaimana mereka tewas dengan kepala yang pecah, darah dan sisa-sisa kepala serta otak berceceran dimana-mana.

Tao menjatuhkan _croissant_nya dan menutup mulutnya, kemudian dia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan makanannya. Tao membilas mulutnya dan mencuci wajahnya, Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kantung mata di bawah matanya terlihat semakin menghitam karena Tao tidak tidur semalam.

Tao menghela nafas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai kamar mandi. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bersandar ke dinding kamar mandi. Tao tidak mungkin bisa makan jika otaknya selalu saja memutar bayangan soal mayat kedua _bodyguard_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk menemani Tao di kamarnya. Saat ini dia sedang menemani Tao agar dia mau makan. Seharian ini Tao nyaris tidak makan sedikitpun, untungnya Kyungsoo tidak kehabisan akal jadi dia membuatkan semangkuk cokelat hangat yang dimasukkan potongan-potongan roti agar lebih berisi. Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Tao menelan setengah dari 'bubur darurat' buatan Kyungsoo, tapi setelah itu Tao langsung menolak makanannya karena dia mual.

Kyungsoo menatap Tao yang hanya diam sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya. "Tao, kau harus makan. Kau tidak memakan sarapan dan makan siangmu lagi. Apa kau lupa bahwa kemarin kau juga hanya memakan sarapanmu?"

Tao menggeleng lemah saat Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesendok makanan padanya, "Aku tidak lapar, Kyung."

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak makan sejak kemarin dan kau bilang kau tidak lapar? Kau pikir dirimu itu kucing yang memang sangat tahan lapar?"

Tao tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan Kyungsoo, tapi dia tetap menolak makanan yang disodorkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan meletakkan sendoknya, "Baiklah, kali ini ada apa?"

Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa kau tahu soal kedua _bodyguard_ Kris yang tewas semalam?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk santai, "Ya, lalu kenapa? Itu hal biasa bagi Tuan Kris untuk membunuh anak buahnya yang melakukan kesalahan padanya."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Kau tidak terkejut melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah sering melihatnya. Bahkan semalam aku membantu para _maid_ membersihkan mayatnya."

"Tapi bukankah itu tindakan kriminal? Kenapa Kris tidak dipenjara?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao, "Seluruh _bodyguard_ milik Tuan Kris adalah pembunuh, Tao. Mereka sendiri adalah kriminal, entah itu buronan ataupun mantan narapidana. Tuan Kris selalu memilih orang-orang yang dikenal sebagai 'sampah masyarakat' untuk menjadi pengawalnya. Nyaris seluruh dari pekerja di rumah ini adalah mereka yang dikenal sebagai 'sampah masyarakat'."

Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Jadi maksudmu mereka semua dulunya adalah penjahat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Dan kontrak kerja dengan Tuan Kris memang kontrak mati untuk para pengawalnya dan kontrak bertahun-tahun untuk para _maid_nya. Tuan Kris selalu memastikan bahwa seluruh pekerjanya tidak mengatakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan rumah ini ke luar sana. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Tuan Kris itu kejam dan sering membunuh."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Aku bukan penjahat. Aku seseorang yang dipungut oleh Tuan Kris di jalanan." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit kamar Tao, "Waktu itu aku baru berusia 15 tahun, kedua orangtuaku menjualku ke sebuah tempat pelelangan manusia. Aku melarikan diri dan hidup menggelandang di jalanan, aku berusaha mencari kerja namun tidak ada yang mau menerimaku karena selain usiaku yang terlalu muda, aku juga tidak lulus sekolah."

Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Lalu?"

"Tuan Kris menemukanku saat aku sedang melamar pekerjaan di salah satu restoran miliknya. Waktu itu dia menanyakan keahlianku dan kujawab bahwa aku bisa memasak. Dia menyuruhku memasak untuknya dan setelah mencicipi masakanku, dia langsung memintaku bekerja sebagai koki di rumahnya."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, "Tuan Kris juga memintaku untuk sekolah memasak agar menunjang kemampuanku, dia juga memberikan uang kepada orangtuaku sebesar yang akan mereka dapatkan dari hasil melelangku di tempat pelelangan. Jadi secara teknis aku dibeli oleh Tuan Kris."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Kau juga dibeli olehnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, aku dibeli olehnya. Setelah itu dia memintaku untuk tinggal di rumah ini dan menjadi kokinya. Dia memperlakukanku dengan cukup baik, dia tetap membayar gajiku dan dia nyaris tidak pernah memarahiku. _Well_, aku memang sangat jarang melakukan kesalahan, tapi tetap saja sejauh ini dia lumayan baik padaku."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi.. berapa usiamu sekarang, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku baru 23 tahun. Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat tua?"

Tao menggeleng cepat, apanya yang terlihat tua? Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu Tao mengira Kyungsoo itu masih siswa sekolah. "Kalau begitu berapa usia Kris?"

"Hmm, kalau aku tidak salah kemarin Tuan Kris sudah menginjak usia 27 tahun."

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku juga 23 tahun. Berarti dia lebih tua empat tahun dariku? Dan itu berarti dia baru berusia 19 tahun ketika dia membelimu? Astaga, bagaimana mungkin seseorang berumur 19 tahun sudah memiliki pekerja sendiri dan bahkan bisa membeli orang lain dengan mudah?!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Hei, kau benar. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Selama ini aku memang tidak pernah mau ikut campur dalam segala urusan menyangkut Tuan Kris karena aku takut padanya. Jadi aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ternyata dia masih muda sekali sewaktu membeliku."

Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Menurutmu kenapa dia bisa menjadi sesukses itu di usianya yang bahkan masih belasan tahun? Jujur saja ketika usiaku 19 tahun aku sedang berusaha setengah mati untuk bekerja setelah lulus sekolah. Dan aku sangat jauh dari kata sukses, bahkan hingga saat terakhir sebelum aku terdampar di tempat ini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi mungkin Sehun tahu sesuatu. Dia sudah bekerja dengan Tuan Kris bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke rumah ini. Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun bekerja untuk Tuan Kris. Yah kau tahulah, Sehun itu minim ekspresi. Selama aku berada di sini, waktuku berbicara dengan Sehun bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga tiga hari berikutnya Tao masih kesulitan untuk makan. Dia selalu saja merasa mual setiap kali makan karena masih terbayang mayat yang dilihatnya. Kyungsoo juga mengatakan padanya bahwa ketika dia pertama kali melihatnya, Kyungsoo sampai sulit tidur selama dua minggu.

Dan karena belakangan ini Kris sibuk dengan bisnisnya di luar negeri, dia tidak tahu betapa sulitnya bagi Tao untuk makan hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menelepon dokter dan dokter itu memasangkan infus padanya.

Dan sejak dia diberikan infus, dokter memberitahunya bahwa dia harus istirahat total di tempat tidur hingga dia merasa jauh lebih baik. Dan sekarang di sinilah Tao, duduk diam di tempat tidurnya dengan infus yang menancap di tangannya.

_**Cklek **_

Tao menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan dia melihat Kris berada di sana, dengan Sehun yang memang selalu setia berjalan di belakang Kris. Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tao ketus.

Kris menatap mata Tao yang memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan padanya, "Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu. Kudengar kau tidak mau makan sampai harus diberi infus."

Tao mendengus, "Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa? Jangan berlagak seolah kau tidak salah apa-apa!"

Kris menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya dan dia jelas sangat lelah. "Aku capek. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertengkar terus denganmu."

Tao mendelik, "Kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan aku menjadi seperti ini? Aku membencimu, Kris!"

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Baiklah! Apa maumu?"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Aku ingin mati. Lebih baik aku mati daripada terkurung di sini."

Kris mengangguk, "Oke, kau mau mati dengan cara apa?"

Tao membelalakkan matanya, semudah itu? Kris akan mengabulkan keinginannya semudah itu? "A-apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang ingin mati, kan? Oke, lalu kau mau mati dengan cara apa? Aku punya seluruh sarana untuk itu."

Tao tersedak, dia tidak menyangka Kris akan mengatakan itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Seolah-olah ini hanya masalah sepele. "A-aku.."

Kris menghela nafas keras, "Sehun, ambilkan aku euthanasia."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali dengan sebuah kotak berisi jarum suntik dan sebotol kecil cairan bening.

Tao menatap kotak itu dengan pandangan takut, "A-apa itu?"

Kris mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sehun, "Ini euthanasia. Atau lebih dikenal sebagai 'suntikan mati'. Kau tidak akan merasa sakit karena alat ini seperti mengambil nyawamu saat kau tidur."

Kris membuka plastik pembungkus jarum suntik dan mulai mengisinya dengan cairan dari botol bening yang berada di sana. "Kau mau ini dimasukkan ke dalam infusmu atau kau ingin ini disuntikkan secara langsung?"

Tao menahan tangan Kris yang membawa jarum suntik berisi cairan euthanasia itu, "Tu-tunggu, Kris."

"Apalagi? Ayolah aku sangat lelah saat ini. Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat agar aku bisa istirahat."

Tao menahan nafasnya saat Kris mendekatkan jarum suntik itu ke arah infusnya. Tiba-tiba keinginan Tao untuk mati hilang tidak berbekas, sebaliknya dia malah merasa sangat takut untuk mati. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" jerit Tao sambil menahan tangan Kris.

Kris menjauhkan tangannya yang memegang jarum suntik, "Kenapa? Tidak jadi?"

Tao menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku takut.."

Kris menyerahkan jarum suntiknya kembali ke Sehun, Sehun segera menutup kotak itu dan pergi dari kamar Tao.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Tao, "Jadi, kau akan berhenti mengatakan kalau kau 'ingin mati', kan?"

Tao mengangguk, dia masih sedikit gemetar karena tadi dia sudah hampir mati.

Kris mengelus kepala Tao, "Baguslah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok aku akan meminta dokter kemari untuk memeriksamu lagi. Kau harus sehat, Tao."

Tao yang masih tidak konsentrasi sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Kris sedang mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dia hanya mengangguk kaku sambil mencengkram selimutnya.

Kris berdiri dari posisinya, "Istirahatlah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Tao sudah kembali sehat. Saat ini dia tengah berada di _pantry_ dapur, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk bergerak kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan makanan. Sejak Kris nyaris memberikannya euthanasia, Tao tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris lagi. Kyungsoo bilang pria itu sedang pergi untuk bisnisnya lagi.

"Hei Kyung, menurutmu bagaimana kabar orangtuaku saat ini ya?"

Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tapi dia segera kembali ke masakannya. "Kau merindukan mereka?"

Tao mengangguk, "Uhm! Aku merindukan ibuku. Aku khawatir ayahku memperlakukannya dengan buruk lagi. Saat ini aku tidak ada di sana untuk membantu ibuku, aku jadi cemas."

Kyungsoo menambahkan beberapa bumbu ke dalam masakannya, "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan dunia luar selain untuk berbelanja, jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tapi kau bisa menanyakan itu pada Sehun."

Tao mendengus, "Rumah ini benar-benar seperti penjara ya? Kadang aku suka berpikir apakah saat ini aku masih ada di Seoul? Tempat ini terasa begitu terpencil."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tempat ini memang nyaris di luar Seoul. Rumah ini memang sangat luas, aku yakin kau belum sempat berkeliling ke seluruh daerah rumah dan luar rumah kan? Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau di halaman belakang rumah ini terdapat sebuah labirin."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Rumah ini punya labirin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya. Tuan Kris sendiri yang mendesain labirin itu. Labirinnya sulit sekali, aku saja tidak pernah berhasil keluar."

Tao merebahkan kepalanya ke meja, "Hmm, tapi tetap saja aku merindukan ibuku."

"Coba kau telepon Sehun." Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada Tao, "Itu saja _speed dial_ nomor 1."

Tao menerima ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo, "Kau punya ponsel?"

Kyungsoo melirik Tao, "Tentu saja. Aku butuh ponsel untuk berbelanja kau tahu? Aku harus selalu memesan bahan makanan ke _supermarket_ dekat sini. Aku tidak mungkin datang begitu saja dan berbelanja. Aku bisa menghabiskan setengah isi _supermarket_ itu jika begitu caranya."

Tao tersenyum riang sambil menggenggam ponsel Kyungsoo, "Kalau begitu aku pinjam dulu ya." Tao berdiri dan meninggalkan dapur.

Dia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sana, Tao mulai menghubungi Sehun. Nada sambung terdengar cukup lama sampai akhirnya suara Sehun yang datar terdengar.

"_Ya?" _

"Sehun?"

Hening sejenak, _"Ya, ini aku. Siapa ini? Kenapa menggunakan ponsel Kyungsoo?" _

"Aku Tao, Kyungsoo meminjamkan ponselnya padaku untuk menghubungimu."

"_Oh, maafkan saya Tuan Tao. Ada perlu apa?" _

"Aku ingin menanyakan soal kedua orangtuaku. Apa aku tidak boleh pergi menemui mereka?"

"_Anda dilarang untuk keluar dari pagar utama rumah, Tuan. Itu tertulis dalam surat perjanjian anda dengan Tuan Kris." _

Tao mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu isi surat itu. Aku bahkan tidak membacanya."

"_Kalau begitu setelah saya kembali, saya akan memberikannya pada anda agar anda bisa membacanya." _

"Dimana Kris?"

"_Beliau sedang menghadiri makan malam dengan dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya, Tuan." _

"Makan malam?" Tao melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa ini masih siang. "Tapi ini masih siang."

Hening sejenak, _"Saat ini kami sedang berada di luar Korea Selatan, Tuan." _

Tao menepuk dahinya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Maaf, aku lupa. Hmm, kalau begitu, bisa kau tanyakan pada Kris seputar kedua orangtuaku?"

"_Tentu, Tuan. Saya akan menyampaikannya." _

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sehun."

"_Sama-sama, Tuan Tao." _

Tao menatap ponsel Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas pelan. Seluruh urusan rumah ini memang diatur oleh Kris dan Sehun. Tao memang merasa terpenjara, tapi setidaknya Tao sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa hidup di rumah besar penuh _maid _dan _bodyguard_ yang tidak pernah bicara dan hanya memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai teman bicaranya.

Bukan berarti Tao sudah tidak membenci Kris. Dia masih membenci pria itu. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah mulai terbiasa untuk hidup di rumah ini, lagipula dia jarang bertemu dengan Kris jadi dia semakin merasa santai.

"Tao, makan siangmu sudah siap!"

Tao segera berdiri saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo, "Aku ke sana sekarang, Kyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Kris kembali ke rumah. Dan dia langsung datang menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Oh, Kris? Kau sudah kembali?"

Kris mengangguk, "Kudengar kau ingin menemui orangtuamu. Kenapa?"

Tao menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya, "Aku ingin menemui ibuku, aku merindukannya. Apa itu salah?"

"Kau dan aku terikat perjanjian kontrak, Tao. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah tanpa izinku. Dan saat ini aku tidak bisa memberikanmu izin."

Tao menatap Kris, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Situasinya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Aku sudah meminta Sehun untuk mencari informasi soal orangtuamu. Dia akan memberikan hasilnya padamu malam ini."

"Jadi itu berarti aku tidak boleh menemui ibuku?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Ya. Dan kau tidak akan bisa membantah keputusanku."

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, terserah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

.

.

.

Malam harinya Sehun benar-benar datang membawakan informasi soal orangtua Tao. Dia membawakannya berlembar-lembar detail kegiatan orangtuanya dan setumpuk foto.

Tao mengambil kertas-kertas yang tersebar di meja, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak ini dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Kedua orangtua anda hanyalah warga biasa, bukan hal sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi soal mereka." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah map lagi, "Dan ini surat perjanjian antara anda dan Tuan Kris."

Tao mengambil map yang disodorkan Sehun, dia lebih memilih untuk memeriksa map surat perjanjiannya karena itu menentukan nasibnya selama berada di rumah ini. Tao membaca setiap detail yang ada di surat dan dia langsung mengerang.

Surat itu jelas merupakan surat yang menguntungkan pihak Kris dan merugikan Tao. Tao menatap Sehun, "Siapa yang membuat ini?"

"Saya yang mengetiknya atas perintah Tuan Kris. Seluruh isi surat adalah hasil pemikiran Tuan Kris."

Tao membolak-balik kertas perjanjian tersebut, "Tidak adakah yang menguntungkanku dalam surat ini?"

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, "Mungkin anda bisa membaca perjanjian nomor 30 dari surat ini. Menurut saya itu tidak merugikan."

Tao menggerakkan matanya ke arah barisan kalimat yang dimaksudkan Sehun dan seketika itu juga dia mendengus, "Apanya? Jelas-jelas di sini tertulis bahwa aku harus bersedia menggunakan status sebagai kekasih Kris selama perjanjian ini berlangsung. Dan kau tahu sendiri bahwa perjanjian ini batas waktunya tidak tentu karena itu semua berdasarkan kehendak si Kris itu."

"Tapi menurut saya itu tidak merugikan anda. Di sana juga tertera bahwa Tuan Kris akan memperlakukan anda sebagai kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya."

Tao menyipitkan matanya, "Apa Kris pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, Tuan Kris sudah pernah berkencan dengan banyak wanita sebelumnya."

Tao bersandar dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Dan apakah dia pernah berkencan dengan pria sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," ujar Sehun tenang dan datar.

Tao menghela nafas keras, "Sudah kuduga. Dia tidak akan mungkin memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya karena dia sendiri tidak pernah memiliki kekasih pria."

"Tuan Kris adalah orang yang sangat fleksibel. Kelihatannya dia tidak keberatan dengan kondisi anda yang seorang pria."

Tao mengibaskan tangannya dan melemparkan surat perjanjiannya dengan Kris, "Lupakan itu. Sebaiknya aku melihat informasi soal orangtuaku."

Tao membuka map berisi informasi mengenai keadaan orangtuanya, dia membacanya sekilas kemudian dia membuka sebuah amplop berisi setumpuk foto-foto kegiatan orangtuanya. Tao memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan seksama kemudian dia terhenti.

"Apa ayahku menyuruh ibuku bekerja?"

Sehun menatap Tao tenang, "Ya. Selama ini ibu anda bekerja di sebuah _minimarket_ sebagai kasir."

Tao menarik kertas-kertas lainnya, "Tapi di sini tertulis bahwa Kris memberikan sejumlah uang setiap bulannya pada mereka. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tuan Kris memang meminta saya untuk mengirimkan uang kepada orangtua anda setiap bulannya. Tuan Kris bilang selama ini andalah yang membiayai keluarga anda, jadi Tuan Kris memberikan uang itu untuk biaya hidup mereka."

"Lalu kenapa ibuku bekerja? _Well_, bukan berarti aku membenarkan tindakan Kris yang seolah-olah menafkahi keluargaku, aku tidak suka Kris melakukan itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ayahku membiarkan ibuku bekerja? Apa dia lupa kalau ibuku sakit? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Sehun menarik sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Tao, "Ayah anda lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di tempat perjudian."

Tao meremas kertas yang berisikan tingkah ayahnya yang kembali hobi berjudi, "Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Saya hanya diminta untuk mencarikan informasi. Dan saya sudah melakukannya." ujar Sehun datar.

Tao menggeram, baru kali ini dia merasa begitu kesal dengan sikap datar dan kaku Sehun. "Aku akan pergi menemui ibuku."

"Anda tidak bisa melakukannya. Tuan Kris tidak mengizinkan anda pergi."

Tao mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk, dia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakkan di meja. "Selamat beristirahat, Tuan Tao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Kris dan Sehun kembali pergi dari rumah untuk bekerja. Sementara Tao tentu saja menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo.

Tao menggigit sebuah _cookies_ yang disediakan oleh Kyungsoo, saat ini mereka sedang minum teh bersama karena sejak tadi Tao terus menerus mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang bekerja. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menemani Tao.

"Aku akan pergi menemui ibuku."

Kyungsoo menatap Tao, "Tapi kau tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa izin Tuan Kris, Tao."

Tao memang sudah menceritakan seluruh masalahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan saja. Kyungsoo juga tidak mempermasalahkan status Tao yang dibeli oleh Kris juga. Kyungsoo tetap menghormati Tao dan menganggapnya sebagai kekasih Kris.

"Aku tidak butuh izinnya untuk pergi menemui ibuku."

"Tapi Tao, sebaiknya kau mengatakan padanya jika kau memang ingin pergi menemui ibumu. Jika kau memintanya, mungkin dia akan memberimu izin."

Tao meneguk tehnya, "Aku tidak yakin si manusia berdarah dingin itu akan memberikanku izin semudah itu. Dia kan suka sekali melihatku menderita."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, "Dia tidak seburuk itu, Tao."

Tao menyipitkan matanya, "Coba katakan itu lagi saat dia sudah tidak bersikap seperti titisan Hades."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Apa kau sangat membencinya?"

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Aku pasti gila kalau aku tidak membencinya."

Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Tao, "Apa kau tidak tahu dengan ucapan untuk tidak terlalu membenci seseorang karena mungkin saja kau akan jatuh cinta padanya?"

Tao mendengus, "Aku? Jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak mungkin. Dengan semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Aku belum gila, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Aku hanya mengingatkan." Kyungsoo membereskan cangkir teh miliknya, "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Dan Tao, jika kau ingin pergi keluar, aku benar-benar memintamu untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Tuan Kris. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Tao mendengus pelan, "Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi padaku? Selama ini hidupku baik-baik saja. Justru hidupku menjadi tidak baik-baik saja karena aku berada di sini."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Jangan lupa bahwa statusmu di publik saat ini adalah kekasih Tuan Kris. Asal kau tahu Tao, selama ini kekasih Tuan Kris tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari 10 hari karena _bodyguard_ yang ditugaskan oleh Tuan Kris untuk menjaga mereka selalu tewas dalam tugas."

Tao meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Menjadi kekasih Tuan Kris itu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Kau beruntung karena kau berada di rumah ini."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Kyungsoo membereskan cangkir Tao karena tehnya sudah habis, "Sudahlah, yang jelas jika kau memang ingin pergi menemui ibumu, kau harus meminta izin pada Tuan Kris. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku adalah pekerja untuk Tuan Kris. Tapi itu karena aku peduli pada keselamatanmu."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Aku masih dalam masa-masa malas menulis jadi aku masih belum bisa memastikan kapan aku akan _update_ ceritaku yang lainnya.

Jadi, aku ingin kalian memberikan _vote_ untuk cerita mana yang ingin kalian baca lanjutannya terlebih dahulu.

Dalam satu _review_, kalian hanya boleh memberikan **satu suara**. **Jika kalian memasukkan dua suara maka suara kalian tidak akan dihitung. **

Cerita yang mendapat _vote_ terbanyak akan aku buatkan _chapter_ selanjutnya lebih dulu.

Silakan berikan suara kalian untuk :

_**Hades**_ _(masukkan ini dalam review kalian jika kalian memilih ini)_

_**Newborn**_ _(masukkan ini dalam review kalian jika kalian memilih ini)_

_**Devil Beside Me**_ _(masukkan ini dalam review kalian jika kalian memilih ini)_

_**Last**__(masukkan ini dalam review kalian jika kalian memilih ini)_

_**Forbidden Floor**_ _(masukkan ini dalam review kalian jika kalian memilih ini)_

_**Lust Spell (Sequel dari Love Spell)**_ _{(masukkan ini dalam review kalian jika kalian memilih ini)} _

.

.

.

.

.

Aku akan menghitung suara kalian dengan adil, jadi jangan khawatir.

.

.

.

Jadi, tolong berikan pendapat kalian ya?

_Thank you_ ^^

.

.

.

Oya, apa kalian pernah menonton **Takumi-kun Series**? Aku baru menontonya kemarin dan aku suka kelima _series_nya! _God, that movie series is the best shounen-ai movie I've ever watch._

Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk membuat sebuah _fict_ yang temanya nyaris seperti **Takumi-kun**, seputar _school romance_ yang ringan dengan sedikit konfilik.

Tapi ini masih rencana, aku tahu pekerjaanku masih sangat banyak. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menelantarkan _on-going-fict_ milikku. Jadi jangan lempar aku dulu. Haha

Mungkin akan aku buat jika aku sudah kembali mendapatkan _mood_ menulis dan tentunya jika _on-going-fict_ milikku sudah selesai. Tapi masih mungkin ya, belum pasti.

.

.

.

_**Another announcement : **_

Sejak aku mempublish fict ini ada beberapa reader yang mengatakan bahwa cerita ini mirip dengan sebuah novel milik Shanty Agatha.

Jadi di sini aku ingin memberikan sedikit klarifikasi

Satu, ini tidak terinspirasi dari novel itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu novel apa. Dan jika memang ini terinspirasi, aku pasti menuliskannya seperti yang aku lakukan untuk Newborn dan The Beauty and The Wolves

Dua, cerita ini murni milikku seperti yang aku tuliskan di disclaimer.

Tiga, aku merasa tidak nyaman jika banyak yg mengatakan cerita ini mirip dengan ini, atau lainnya. Karena bagiku itu sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah plagiat. Jadi, jika kalian memang merasa cerita ini sama persis dengan cerita tersebut. Aku akan menghapus cerita ini.

Karena aku tidak membuatnya dengan acuan cerita novel itu. Aku membuatnya dengan acuan cerita Hades and Persephone seperti yang aku tuliskan dalam Disclaimer.

Jika kalian memang merasa cerita ini sama persis dengan cerita itu, katakan padaku. Dan aku akan segera menghapus cerita ini karena aku memilki kode etikku sendiri.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF : **delalune**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hades **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author **: Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Chaptered

**Rated **: M

**Summary**:

Tao menyadari bahwa Kris itu seperti Hades. Dan dia adalah Persephone, Persephone yang malang hingga harus tinggal dan terjebak dalam lingkup kehidupan sang Hades. Tao membenci Kris, sama seperti Persephone yang membenci Hades karena membawanya secara paksa ke Neraka. / "Apakah kau tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Persephone jatuh cinta pada Hades?"

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. Inspired by Hades and Persephone story. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Oh my God, I can't believe my eyes when I saw that the reviews for the previous chapter is more than a hundred! I love you guys! Let me hug you all!_ XD

Oke, jadi aku sangat senang karena jumlah _review_ yang sangat fantastis. Aku sangat terharu :')

Aku senang sekali karena ada banyak yang menyukai cerita ini dan ucapan-ucapan kalian membuatku semangat untuk menulis kembali cerita ini walaupun ada _reader_ yang mengatakan cerita ini mirip dengan sebuah novel.

Terima kasih banyak untuk PM super panjang nan berisi dari _**flamyflame**_. _I love you, dear. I really touched by your message and you're open up my eyes. Thank you _:')

Dan juga terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh readerku yang sudah _review_ dan _vote_ di _chapter_ kemarin. Jujur, aku sempat sedikit kesulitan menghitung karena _vote_ yang masuk cukup banyak. Tapi sayang sekali, untuk _reader_ yang memasukkan dua suara maka suara kalian tidak aku hitung. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan?

Tapi tenang saja, aku tetap memperlakukan suara kalian dengan adil dan pemenang dari _vote_ kemarin adalah _**Hades**_ dengan 65 suara.

_So, enjoy this chapter_ :D

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 **

Tao mengetuk-etuk kaca jendela di hadapannya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Sehun memberikan data seputar kedua orangtuanya. Tao ingin pergi menemui mereka, tapi Tao tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini. Sepertinya Kris memperketat penjagaan di sekitar rumahnya selama dia pergi. Bahkan jika Tao mengintip dari balik tirai, ada sekitar empat pasang mata _bodyguard_ yang akan langsung menatapnya.

Penjagaan di rumah ini sangat luar biasa. Tao benar-benar merasa dia berada di penjara dan dia adalah tahanan kelas sangat berat hingga harus dijaga seperti ini. Tao terus menerus mengeluh pada Kyungsoo soal penjagaan rumah ini yang tentunya akan ditanggapi dengan santai oleh Kyungsoo.

Koki rumah ini terlihat sangat santai walaupun gerakannya selalu diawasi (bahkan Tao yakin _bodyguard_ itu mengetahui jumlah butiran garam yang dimasukkan oleh Kyungsoo ke dalam masakannya jika melihat dari betapa intensnya tatapan mereka). Kyungsoo memang acuh pada seluruh _bodyguard_ itu, Kyungsoo hanya akan bicara pada mereka saat jam makan tiba dan sisanya Kyungsoo akan diam membiarkan mereka semua berkeliaran di mana-mana.

Tao menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, "Aku tidak tahan lagi, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menuangkan air ke dalam gelas Tao dan menggesernya mendekati Tao, "Apa maksudmu? Tidak tahan dalam hal apa?"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang terlihat santai, "Apa kau tidak jengah selalu diikuti kemanapun kau pergi? Aku merasa bahwa aku ini adalah tahanan kelas berat yang harus selalu diawasi."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku sudah terbiasa. Penjagaan seperti ini sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Acuhkan saja, mereka juga tidak akan tersinggung walaupun kau mengacuhkan mereka."

Tao mendengus, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengacuhkannya sementara mereka selalu berkeliaran di depan hidungku?!"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi tapi dia tidak menanggapi ucapan sarkastik Tao.

Tao meniup-niup poninya, "Kapan si Kris itu pulang?"

"Hmm, kurasa–"

_**Tap Tap Tap **_

Kyungsoo dan Tao menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara langkah menghampiri mereka. Tao langsung mendengus saat dia melihat Kris berjalan menghampiri meja makan tempatnya berada bersama Kyungsoo. Sementara di belakang Kris, Sehun berjalan dengan tenang sambil membawa beberapa berkas.

"Oh, kau sudah makan?"

Tao kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, dia menatap mangkuk nasinya dalam-dalam seolah-olah nasi itu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia. "Aku belum mulai makan."

Kris menarik kursinya di meja makan itu sementara Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil ke dapur untuk mengambilkan peralatan makan untuk Kris.

Kris membuka kancing jasnya agar dia lebih leluasa untuk duduk, "Aku juga belum makan. Jadi ayo kita makan bersama." Kris berpaling menatap Sehun, "Tolong letakkan berkas-berkas itu di ruang kerjaku. Nanti akan aku lihat setelah makan siang dan sebaiknya kau juga makan siang Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk, "Baik, Tuan Kris."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, dia sangat ingin menanyakan perihal kedua orangtuanya tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menanyakannya.

"Apa kau sakit lagi?"

Tao tersentak mendengar suara Kris, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kris mengangguk paham, "Baguslah kalau begitu." Kris mengangkat sumpitnya, "Ayo makan. Tidak baik membiarkan makanan ini di meja begitu saja."

Tao mengangguk kemudian dia meraih sumpitnya dan mulai makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah selesai makan siang bersama dengan Kris (Tao bersumpah itu pertama kalinya mereka berdua bisa tenang dan makan bersama di meja makan. Tanpa gerutuan Tao ataupun kata-kata dingin dari Kris.). Tapi sayangnya selama makan siang tadi Tao tidak berhasil menanyakan apapun soal kedua orangtuanya.

Tao terlalu gugup dan dia juga bingung apa yang harus dia katakan. Setelah makan tadi Kris hanya menyuruh Tao untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat sementara Kris berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Tao menggigit bantalnya frustasi. Baru kali ini Tao merasa begitu kalut dan bingung saat akan bertanya kepada seseorang. Tao melempar bantalnya ke dinding kemudian dia bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku harus menanyakannya."

Tao berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri di hadapan ruang kerja Kris. Tao menggigit bibirnya kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, masuklah.."

Tao mengatur nafasnya kemudian dia membuka pintu ruang kerja Kris. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kris yang terlihat serius membaca sesuatu di mejanya.

Kris mendongak dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat Tao, "Tao? Ada apa?"

Tao menggigiti bibirnya lagi, "Uhm.. aku.."

Kris menutup dokumen yang sedang dibacanya kemudian menunjuk kursi di hadapan mejanya, "Duduklah."

Tao mengangguk kaku dan duduk di hadapan Kris.

"Jadi, ada apa, Tao? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris, "Y-ya, aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk pergi menemui ibuku."

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Tao berdecak, "Karena aku mengkhawatirkannya. Ibuku bekerja karena ayahku kembali berjudi dan aku jelas tidak bisa membiarkan ibuku bekerja. Dia sedang sakit sewaktu aku pergi meninggalkannya."

Kris terdiam sebentar, "Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Kenapa?"

Kris menatap Tao tajam, "Karena aku melarangnya."

Tao mendelik, dia merasa harga dirinya terluka karena Kris menolak permintaannya dengan begitu santai. Padahal Tao sudah sangat merendahkan dirinya untuk meminta izin pada Kris yang sangat dibencinya. "Apa alasanmu melarangku?" ujar Tao dingin.

Kris memijat pelipisnya, "Aku hanya melarangmu. Dan kau harus patuh padaku, sesuai dengan perjanjian kita."

Tao berdiri dan menggebrak meja Kris, "Persetan dengan perjanjian kita! Aku harus pergi menemui ibuku!"

Kris menatap Tao datar, "Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, rasa cemas pada ibunya dan harga dirinya yang kembali terluka membuat matanya memanas. Sebenarnya Tao sangat ingin menampar Kris kemudian berlari pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tao membutuhkan izin Kris untuk pergi dari sini karena _bodyguard_ di rumah ini sangat mengekang Tao.

"Kumohon, Kris.." lirih Tao, dia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan harga dirinya agar Kris mau mengizinkannya.

Kris menatap mata Tao yang berair dengan datar, "Tidak."

Tao mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, "Kau memang bukan manusia." Tao bergerak menjauhi meja Kris, "Aku yakin kedua orangtuamu juga tidak akan ingin memiliki anak sepertimu. Kau benar-benar iblis, Kris."

Tao terdiam saat dia melihat rahang Kris menegang dan mata yang tadinya nampak begitu dingin kini nampak sedikit.. terluka?

"Keluar."

Tao terdiam saat mendengar suara Kris yang tetap sedingin es. Dia menghentakkan kakinya keras kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kris. Tao membanting pintu ruang kerja Kris keras-keras, namun gerakan Tao terhenti saat dia melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu ruang kerja Kris.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh menatap Tao, "Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu padanya."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, ini pertama kalinya Sehun bicara dengan kata-kata tidak formal padanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menggeser posisinya, dia bergerak mendekati Tao. "Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan perihal 'orangtua' padanya."

Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun sedikit mendorong Tao agar menyingkir dari pintu ruang kerja Kris, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

Tao masih ingin bertanya tapi Sehun sudah mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris dan melangkah ke dalam. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih mematung di depan ruang kerja Kris.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menusuk-nusuk daging panggangnya dengan brutal. Tidak, dia tidak membenci daging panggang itu, Tao hanya membenci sosok yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan terlihat tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan santai. Ya, Tao sedang makan malam bersama dengan Kris. Tadinya Tao pikir dia akan makan malam sendirian seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata Kris ikut duduk di meja makan dan makan bersama dengannya.

"Jangan mengacak-acak makananmu seperti itu. Kyungsoo akan sedih melihatnya."

Tao mendengus, "Kau peduli sekali pada Kyungsoo."

Kris meletakkan sumpitnya, "Tentu saja. Kyungsoo adalah koki terbaikku."

Tao mendelik menatap Kris, tapi dia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke makan malamnya. Tao memasukkan segumpal nasi dengan brutal ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia peduli pada Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak peduli padaku. Menyebalkan." gerutu Tao.

Kris mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Segera habiskan makan malammu."

Tao hanya melirik Kris dengan ekor matanya. Pria itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Tao mencibir kesal dan kembali menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan brutal.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Tao memutuskan untuk duduk menonton TV di ruang tengah. Tao duduk di sofa dengan menekuk kakinya dan memeluk bantal sofa.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah di sekitarnya dan dia melihat Sehun tengah berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Ucapan Sehun siang tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Tao dan jujur saja Tao penasaran sekali dengan maksud ucapan Sehun.

"Sehun!" seru Tao.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tao, "Ya, Tuan Tao?"

Tao mengigit bibirnya, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sehun bergerak menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Tao. "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

Tao menegakkan posisi duduknya, dia menunjuk sofa single di dekatnya, "Duduklah."

Sehun mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk oleh Tao.

Tao menatap Sehun yang terlihat sedatar biasanya, "Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi siang?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Maaf karena saya berbicara dengan tidak formal pada anda, Tuan. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya."

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Bukan itu. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau bicara non-formal padaku. Maksudku adalah ucapanmu soal tidak membicarakan masalah 'orangtua' di hadapan Kris."

Sehun terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan dan memijat pelipisnya. "Kenapa anda ingin tahu soal itu?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kris. Dan mungkin aku bisa mengetahui sedikit mengenai dirinya darimu."

Sehun menatap Tao dan Tao berani bersumpah bahwa itu adalah pertama kalinya sorot mata Sehun tidak terlihat datar dan dingin. "Baiklah, karena Tuan Kris sudah memilih anda, jadi saya rasa tidak ada salahnya menceritakan ini."

Tao mengangguk antusias. Dia mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun dengan seksama.

"Tuan Kris.. tidak pernah mengenal siapa orangtuanya. Dia tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Lalu bagaimana bisa dia sesukses ini? Tadinya kupikir itu karena ini semua adalah warisan dari kedua orangtua Kris."

Sehun menggeleng, "Anda salah. Tuan Kris tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengan seseorang yang mewariskan segalanya padanya. Tuan Kris hanya diangkat dan dijadikan ahli waris oleh Tuan Besar Wu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bisa kau ceritakan dari awal?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Waktu itu Tuan Kris masih berusia 10 tahun ketika Tuan Besar Wu menemukannya di panti asuhan terpencil dan sangat terbelakang serta miskin. Tuan Wu langsung memutuskan untuk mengasuh Kris dan memberi nama 'Wu Yi Fan' pada Tuan Kris. Sebelumnya Tuan Kris hanya menamai dirinya sendiri dengan nama Kris."

"Tuan Besar Wu adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses, dan dia memberikan segala ilmunya pada Tuan Kris yang saat itu mulai tinggal di sini karena sudah diangkat sebagai anak olehnya. Tuan Wu mengajarkan segalanya, mulai dari cara berbisnis hingga cara membunuh. Waktu itu Tuan Wu sangat sadar bahwa Tuan Kris dalam bahaya, saingan bisnis Tuan Wu sangat banyak dan itu membuat Tuan Wu khawatir."

"Karena itu Tuan Wu mengajarkan cara beladiri pada Tuan Kris hingga Tuan Kris bisa menghabisi puluhan orang seorang diri di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Tuan Wu sangat senang dengan perkembangan Tuan Kris, dan dia mempercayakan usahanya seutuhnya pada Tuan Kris. Dan kemudian ketika usia Tuan Kris 18 tahun, Tuan Wu meninggal karena sakit. Dia berpesan pada Tuan Kris agar mengurus semua warisannya."

Tao terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sehun, "Lalu, siapa orangtua Kris yang sebenarnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tuan Kris tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtuanya. Dia hanya menganggap Tuan Wu sebagai ayahnya dan satu-satunya orangtua yang dia miliki. Tapi tentunya jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti merindukan kedua orangtuanya dan ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kris?"

Sehun menatap Tao, "Sejak Tuan Kris menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Saya adalah anak yang diambil oleh Tuan Wu dan memang sejak dulu dididik sebagai asisten pewaris Tuan Wu, siapapun dia. Dan akhirnya Tuan Wu mengangkat Tuan Kris sebagai pewarisnya dan saya secara otomatis menjadi asisten pribadi Tuan Kris."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Berarti kau sudah mengenal Kris sejak usianya 10 tahun?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kebetulan saya sebaya dengan Tuan Kris. Dan Tuan Kris juga yang menyuruh saya dan seluruh pekerja lainnya agar memanggilnya Kris. Tuan Kris mengatakan bahwa nama 'Yi Fan' hanya boleh disebut oleh Tuan Wu seorang. Dan selama ini kami selalu mematuhi perintah Tuan Kris untuk tetap memanggilnya dengan nama yang dia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri."

Tao terdiam, dia mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun, "Jadi, karena itu kau memintaku untuk tidak membicarakan masalah orangtua di hadapan Kris?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Saya khawatir jika hal itu membuat Tuan Kris mengingat kembali masalah orangtuanya yang entah berada di mana."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu.."

Sehun menggeleng kecil, "Tidak apa-apa." Sehun berdiri dari posisinya dan membungkuk formal di hadapan Tao, "Maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi saya harus kembali bekerja. Saya khawatir Tuan Kris membutuhkan bantuan saya."

Tao mengangguk cepat, "Eeh, tentu. Silakan, Sehun. Dan terima kasih atas ceritanya."

Sehun mengangguk, "Sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Malam mulai larut."

Tao mengangguk dan berjalan menujur kamarnya. Sesampainya dia di kamar, Tao langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Tao menggigit bibirnya saat dia teringat cerita dari Sehun. Tao jadi merasa tidak enak pada Kris.

Biar bagaimanapun juga Tao yakin hidup Kris pasti sangat berat dan penuh tekanan. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bisa menghabisi puluhan orang seorang diri?

Tao yakin Tuan Wu mendidik Kris dengan keras dan dengan latar belakang Kris yang berasal dari panti asuhan miskin pastinya membuat pria itu menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Hidup keras sejak kecil tentunya akan mengubah karakter seseorang yang tadinya hangat menjadi dingin dan kejam.

Tao memang tidak yakin kalau sebelumnya Kris itu baik, karena selama ini yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok kejam dan dingin dari diri seorang Kris. Tapi Tao merasa bahwa sebelumnya Kris pasti adalah orang yang baik. Sorot mata terluka dari Kris saat Tao mengatakan bahwa orangtua Kris pasti tidak menginginkannya terbayang dalam benak Tao.

Tao berguling dan menggigit bantalnya, "Sial, aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Tao menikmati sarapannya dengan lesu. Perasaan bersalahnya pada Kris terus menerus menghantuinya. Pada dasarnya Tao memang seseorang yang lembut dan tentunya dia akan merasa sangat bersalah apabila dia sudah menyinggung seseorang.

Tao melirik saat sosok Kris yang sudah rapi dalam pakaian kerjanya ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Kris.." sapa Tao pelan.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Selamat pagi, Tao."

Tao menggigit bibirnya dan memperhatikan Kris yang terlihat sibuk dengan korannya. "Kris, aku.."

Kris menutup korannya dan meletakkannya di sebelah piringnya, "Kalau kau ingin menanyakan soal masalah kedua orangtuamu, maka aku mengizinkannya."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Apa?"

Kris menatap Tao, "Aku mengizinkan kau pergi menemui ibumu. Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus mau ditemani oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ yang aku tugaskan untuk menjagamu."

Tao tersenyum lebar dan secara refleks dia bergerak menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya erat-erat, "Terima kasih!"

Kris terdiam sebentar saat Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Tao. "Sama-sama.."

Tao tersentak saat dia sadar bahwa dia sedang memeluk Kris. Tao melompat menjauh dari Kris dan segera berjalan menuju kursinya kembali. "Maaf.." lirih Tao dengan kepala yang tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Astaga apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?! Bagaimana mungkin dia memeluk Kris begitu saja?! Sial, Tao malu sekali.

Tao menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, _'Kau membencinya, Tao. Ingat itu baik-baik, kau membencinya.'_ batin Tao berulang-ulang. Mencoba mengusir rasa berdebar tidak wajar saat dia memeluk Kris dan saat Kris membalas pelukannya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Tao tersentak mendengar suara Kris, dengan terburu-buru dia menyambar sebuah _french toast_ dan mulai memakannya.

"Jangan makan terlalu cepat. Kau bisa tersedak."

Tao mengganguk kecil dan kembali menunduk karena dia merasa wajahnya kembali panas. Dia masih merasa malu soal pelukan tiba-tibanya tadi.

"Kau bisa pergi setelah sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan mobil dan beberapa bodyguard untuk menjagamu."

Tao mengangguk kecil. Dia menatap Kris dari sela-sela poninya saat pria itu berdiri dan memakai jasnya.

"Aku berangkat. Sampai nanti, Tao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Tao segera pergi untuk menemui ibunya bersama kurang lebih sepuluh _bodyguard_ untuk menemaninya. Tadinya Tao ingin mengurangi jumlah _bodyguard_nya, tapi dia langsung dibantah oleh para _bodyguard_ itu karena mereka tidak ingin membantah perintah Tuan Kris. Dan akhirnya Tao pasrah saja dikawal oleh sepuluh _bodyguard_ bertubuh besar.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Tao berhenti di hadapan sebuah _minimarket_ kecil tempat ibunya bekerja. Tao melompat turun dari mobil dan segera berlari kecil memasuki minimarket.

"Ibu!" seru Tao saat melihat ibunya berjaga di balik meja kasir.

Ibu Tao terlihat terkejut melihat sosok Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, "Tao?"

Tao tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk ibunya, "Aku sangat merindukan ibu."

Ibu Tao mengelus kepala Tao pelan, "Ibu juga merindukanmu." Ibu Tao meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Tao dari atas ke bawah, "Kau terlihat berbeda, Tao. Kau tampak semakin tampan."

Tao tertawa kecil mendengar pujian ibunya, "Ibu bisa saja."

Ibu Tao mengelus kepala Tao lagi, "Ibu senang kau baik-baik saja."

Tao menatap ibunya, "Kenapa ibu bekerja? Aku tidak mau ibu sakit karena bekerja. Sebaiknya ibu berhenti bekerja saja."

Ibu Tao menggeleng, "Ibu harus bekerja untuk kehidupan ibu dan ayah. Jangan khawatir, ibu akan baik-baik saja."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ibu tidak boleh bekerja. Ibu lupa kata-kata dokter yang berpesan agar ibu tidak bekerja terlalu berat."

Ibu Tao tersenyum lembut, "Ibu baik-baik saja."

Tao menyipitkan matanya, "Ini semua karena ayah dan kebiasaan buruknya itu kan? Ibu, sebaiknya ibu pergi saja. Aku tidak mau ibu terluka lagi karena ulah ayah."

Ibu Tao mencubit pipi Tao pelan, "Jangan bicara seperti itu soal ayahmu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tetap ayahmu."

Tao tersenyum dan kembali memeluk ibunya.

"TUAN TAO!"

Tao refleks melepaskan pelukannnya saat dia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang _bodyguard_ berlari menghampiri Tao dan langsung menarik Tao pergi. Tao meronta karena dia tidak ingin dipisahkan dari ibunya.

Ibu Tao hanya menatap Tao yang dibawa pergi dengan bingung. Wanita itu tidak mengerti denga situasi yang terjadi apalagi Tao belum menjelaskan soal _bodyguard_ yang menjaganya.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru Tao sambil meronta.

Kedua _bodyguard_ yang menyeret Tao menjauh segera memasukkan Tao ke dalam mobil dan membawa Tao pergi dari sana. Tao memaki-maki mereka semua dan menangis saat dia melihat wajah ibunya yang masih berdiri di balik meja kasir. Ibunya terlihat bingung dan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan memasuki rumah besarnya dengan Sehun di belakangnya. Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia merasa semakin lelah belakangan ini. Masalah pekerjaan dan masalah lainnya terus saja menghimpit Kris.

"Kris!"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian dia langsung merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya. Kris memegang pipinya dan dia berpaling untuk menatap Tao yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kris meringis pelan, tamparan Tao sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" seru Tao.

Kris menatap Tao, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tao mengusap matanya yang basah, "Kau bilang aku boleh menemui ibuku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba _bodyguard_mu itu menarikku begitu saja dari ibuku? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku masih merindukan ibuku?! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

Kris menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu soal 'masalah' yang menimpa saat Tao menemui ibunya. "Lupakan saja. Toh aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu."

Tao mendelik, "Aku tidak terima kau memperlakukanku seperti itu! Kau sudah memberiku izin!"

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu bermanja-manja selama mungkin dengan ibumu lalu nantinya kau akan melarikan diri lagi dari rumah ini? Ingat Tao, kau milikku. Dan kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku."

Tao mendesis marah, "Aku tidak selicik itu! Aku tidak sepertimu yang memang selalu berpikirkan buruk pada orang lain! Dan satu lagi, aku bukan milikmu. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan mau menjadi milikmu!"

Tao mengusap airmata yang menetes di wajahnya dengan kasar. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami orang yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Dia ingat sekali kalau Kris mengizinkannya pergi menemui ibunya, tapi kenapa disaat Tao baru bertemu ibunya para _bodyguard_ Kris langsung menyeretnya pergi? Dan parahnya lagi _bodyguard_ itu hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya menjalankan perintah Kris untuk menjaga Tao.

Demi Tuhan, tadi Tao dan ibunya hanya berpelukan! Dan _minimarket_ tempat Tao berada terasa sangat tenang, hal buruk apa yang mungkin akan menimpanya?

"Kembali ke kamarmu."

Tao mendongak menatap Kris, "Jadi begitu saja?! Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku?!"

Kris menatap Tao dingin, "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf jika aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Tao menggeram dan menampar Kris sekali lagi, "Aku membencimu, Kris!"

Tao berbalik dan berlari ke arah kamarnya, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras-keras oleh Tao.

Kris menghela nafas dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena tamparan Tao.

"Tuan Kris, anda baik-baik saja?"

Kris mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa perlu saya jelaskan masalah yang sesungguhnya agar Tuan Tao tidak salah paham dan marah pada anda?" tawar Sehun.

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tidak perlu tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin memberatkan pikirannya dengan masalah ini. Aku masih bisa menjaganya dengan caraku sendiri."

Sehun mengangguk, "Saya mengerti, Tuan."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Hmm, banyak yang menanyakan masalah kepribadian Kris yang misterius ya?

Alasan kenapa Kris bersikap seperti itu akan terungkap di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya. Kalian harus membacanya dengan sangat hati-hati agar kalian tahu apa maksud dari kepribadian Kris. Aku menyelipkan banyak petunjuk soal Kris di tiap _chapter_nya ^^

.

.

.

Oya, ini hasil _vote_ kemarin :

_**Hades**_ : 65 suara

_**Lust Spell**_ : 19 suara

_**Devil Beside Me**_ : 11 suara

_**Newborn**_ : 9 suara

_**Last**_ : 4 suara

_**Forbidden Floor**_ : 1 suara

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan hasil suara, aku akan mem_publish_ _fict_ milikku bergantian sesuai dengan jumlah suara yang didapat. Jadi, untuk berikutnya aku akan mem_publish_ _**Lust Spell**_ terlebih dahulu.

_So, please wait patiently_ ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF : **delalune**


End file.
